It's Twilight
by BellaMarieS
Summary: What if Bella was the vampire? What if Edward was the human? Would everything be the same? Will the family and the course of the story be the same or different? Edward is a 17 year old boy who moves to Forks to let his mom be happy. What would happen if he crossed paths with Isabella Cullen and her family who happen to be Vampires?
1. Prologue

It's Twilight

Prologue

IF I DIED TODAY BECAUSE OF HIM, I GUESS IT'S WORTH IT. Its better then my love. Although I know she is utterly indestructible, in my eyes she is still a girl; a very fragile, sensitive girl.

I had said my good-byes already and hopefully she could move on, I was only a human anyway. I thought one last thing, directed at my love, _I love you_. I opened my eyes and watched as someone whom I have heard about all my life sauntered up to kill me.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Dosclaimer: Don't own Twilight!**

Part 1

IT WAS AN UNBELIEVABLE NINTY-SEVEN DEGREES IN THE WORST of winter here in Phoenix. I rolled up the sleeves of my light blue long-sleeved button down shirt and looked at my mom's worried face, before I went through security at the airport. I was moving to Forks, Washington, a place I made no secret of showing how much I hated it. Forks was on the Olympic Peninsula where it rained everyday. I loved the sun, the blistering heat, it was home to me.

"Edward are you sure you want to go live with your father? I mean you could always stay here with me. I'll do my best to spend time with you and Phil." I looked at my mom's blue eyes and immediately saw the sacrifice behind her promise.

I knew I had to move to Forks so my mom could be happy and travel with my stepfather Phil. My dad was a bit surprised at my decision of moving to Forks, he knew I detested the place so much that when I visited him in the summer we would go to California. When I turned thirteen, I told him that I couldn't stand it anymore in Forks. From then on he moved our trips to California.

"I'll be ok mom." I had said this lie so frequently that I was sort of starting to believe the lie myself.

"Edward" my mom said—the last of a thousand—before I went through security, "I love you and if you get tired of Forks you can always come home, I'll be there, tell Eddie I said hi by the way." I could feel the guilt forming inside my chest again. Eddie was my dad, my mom nicknamed him Eddie—short for Edward, but now Edward Sr. since I was born—back in high school and it stuck with him from then on.

I had taken care of my mom way back since I can remember. After my mom left Forks with me 9 months old, she struggled to get a job and pay the rent. I would give a lot of advice to my mom about how guys were and then last year she married Phil.

"Sure, no problem." I assured her. She gave me a quick hug and I left.

It was a very long four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, then another hour on a smaller plane to Port Angeles, and then the hour drive to Forks, I was sort of worried about the drive home though. Eddie and I had some things in common like sports but we weren't exactly verbose, meaning we didn't like to express ourselves much to each other; it was uncomfortable.

Eddie was confused about me moving to Forks but he was pleased that we would be spending time together and that I was staying with any degree of permanence in Forks.

When I stumbled out of the plane in Port Angeles I immediately spotted Eddie's cruiser. Eddie was Chief Masen of the Forks Police department. Eddie gave me a manly hug—pats on the back—which is what he called it.

"It's great to see you son," he said and smiled. "How's Liz?"

"Great to see you to Edd-dad. Mom's great." My mom was named Elizabeth but my dad called her Liz.

Eddie smiled, trying to be happy that Mom was great, but I could see the ancient sadness in his brown eyes. "That's great." He simply responded.

I took my only suit case and put it in the trunk of the Cruiser. As a guy I really didn't have much to wear, considering that we didn't have much money in Phoenix, but I got a job and raised money so I could replace my Arizona clothes with something that would fit in here.

Half-way through the hour ride home Eddie spoke up, "I bought a good car for you."

"What kind of car?" I noticed when he said "good car for _you_"

"It's a Chevy truck actually"

A truck, cool. "How'd you get it?"

"Billy Black from La Push gave it to me cheap. He can't exactly drive anymore, being in a wheelchair and all." La push was a small reservation on the coast.

"If it's a truck, how come he gave it to you cheap?" Eddie tensed at my words apparently he wanted to avoid this question.

"Well it's kind of old." He gripped his hand tighter on the steering-wheel.

"How old is old?" I pressed.

"Well he said the truck was new in…1959" Eddie smiled sheepishly.

"Dad, I appreciate what you have done but I don't think I can afford a mechanic right now if it breaks down or if the battery dies." Well maybe I could. I had brought the 1570 dollars I had saved up to by a car.

"You don't have to worry. Billy's daughter Leah, completely rebuilt the engine. You should meet Leah you too could get along great."

"Yeah, I'd like to meet her."I answered reluctantly. I really didn't remember a Leah or Billy right now. "She rebuilt the engine? That's awesome." I peeked over at Eddie and saw him calm down. "How much was the truck?"

Eddie smiled. "It's alright son, it's a gift from me to you."

Wow. Free.

"Thanks dad, but I was going to buy one my self."

"Save your money kid, I want you to be happy here." I sighed. At least I didn't have to start my Junior year of high school embarrassed with going to school in a police cruiser. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop.

"Thanks anyway" I said sincerely.

"You're welcome," he mumbled, embarrassed by my thanks.

I looked out the window and into the green, it was actually pretty. The trees were covered with moss the green that was everywhere, the fog in the distance and the unavoidable rain. After about another few minutes we got to Eddie's place. He still lived in the two-story house that he and my mom bought when they got married fresh out of high school. We parked next to a faded red truck which I assumed was the car Eddie had gotten me.

I liked it a lot. I knocked on the metal and apparently it was one of those metals that couldn't get easily damaged.

"Thanks dad, the car's great!" Although it looked old, I wouldn't be riding in the cruiser tomorrow.

"I'm glad you like it," Eddie mumbled embarrassed again.

I took my suitcase up the stairs, Eddie leading the way to my new room. It looked just as I had left it four years ago when I was thirteen. The walls were painted blue, the wooden floor, the faded white curtains. Even my bed was still a mess.

Eddie left me alone then to un-pack. One of his best features was that he didn't hover. I looked at my desk which had some crayons in the corner and a second-hand computer. I walked over to the cork-board behind the computer and smiled at the pictures I drew of stick-figures and Superman. Something I guess my mom had sent to him. I walked over to the rocking chair that was still in one corner of the room.

**So this is my first official chapter ever! Please tell me what you think! Sorry for any errors, I'll make sure to fix it! Please Review!**


	3. Part ll Them

**Part ll-Them**

Forks high school had only three hundred and fifty-seven—now fifty-eight—students. My old school in Phoenix had about three thousand kids in every grade level. I was also not happy about the attention I was sure to get from people. Everyone here probably knew each other since birth. I was going to be the new guy from the city with expectations from others that I couldn't possibly have.

I was plain. I was pretty tall, I was six-foot-two, but I wasn't very muscular or anything. I always wore my bronze-hair messy and the only feature that probably stood out about me was my green eyes. I was also pale, something that was strange even though I had grown up basically in the sun all hours of the day.

I also had a bit of trouble making friends. I did have some close friends back in Phoenix, none of them had much in common with me besides being good at sports, which was a miracle considering that I was a big klutz. I guess I just didn't relate well to people _my_ age. I often had people come up to me and ask why I was so mature for my age. Sometimes I swear they didn't have to tell me that, I knew they were thinking it. I simply responded that I had to be the one that took care of my mom, and although she was the adult, I felt like I was the adult and she was the child.

I eventually fell asleep and although I felt like a major wimp, I did let a few tears escape. It hit me all of a sudden that I was going to possibly live here the rest of my life without my mom in a place that instantly made me depressed.

I looked out my window and saw that Eddie had already gone to work, so I decided that I was probably late for school. I dressed in my navy-blue button down and black jeans. I got one of my three coats; the brown leathery that had been passed down my family. Strangely, it was still in mint condition. I got some chocolate pop-tarts from the cabinet and went to my truck. I was glad that the engine started the first time I tried.

Finding the high school wasn't hard. It was right off the highway. I noticed that the parking lot was sort of empty, besides the few cars that were parked near the office. I parked there and slowly made my way inside the building labeled "Main Office" in big black letters. I went to the lady with red-hair. She looked up at me and immediately and I knew what she was thinking.

Her eyes said everything. "_Oh look how handsome he is." _And then when she shakes her head, "_Get it together, he is way too young for you"_ It's sort of odd how I know what she is probably thinking. But most of the time what I assume is correct, and when people ask me how I knew what they were thinking even if I guessed,—well at least I thought I was guessing what they thought—I didn't know how to explain it.

In Phoenix though, I did realize that as I got older it was growing in me. I realized I could read people, almost like reading their minds, as crazy as that sounds, I could. I really didn't use it, although sometimes when I got bored or meet new people, I would use it.

The lady finally said something, "How can I help you?" She batted her eyelashes and I tried to hide my disgust.

"I'm Edward Masen." I said with a little too much annoyance in my voice. Immediately she became aware that I was the new student and that I was no doubt the topic of gossip.

"Of course you are! We have been expecting you Mr. Masen." That immediately confirmed my suspicion. She rummaged through some folders and gave me a couple pieces of paper. "This is your schedule and here is the map of the school. Make sure to have this paper signed by all of your teachers and then bring it back to _me _at the end of the day."

I nodded and then left out back to my truck which smelled of mint and cigar. I drove around and decided to follow the flow of traffic and not look like a moron in a truck. At least my truck fit in. All the cars looked old and worn out, the only car that stood out was a silver Volvo. Back in my old school there would always be someone who was bragging about their brand new Porsche or BMW.

I memorized the map and hesitated as my hand reached over to the door handle. I saw many people look my direction. I knew what they were thinking. _"Oh look, it's the new kid."_ Or when they see my truck,_ "How'd that piece of metal end up in the school" _

For some strange reason my mysterious power or curse was somehow intensified here in Forks. I could 'hear' what others were thinking—if I focused hard enough—more clearly than the usual murmur I got in Phoenix by everyone. The thoughts also started to sound like an actual voice. It always used to sound like a sound going through a harsh rainstorm. Maybe I was just being paranoid. When I stepped in to the cafeteria I was immediately approached by a guy with spiked up blond hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Mike" he said. I focused on his thoughts but I got nothing. In-fact the murmur I had gotten outside was now silent. How odd. I could also feel this slight pain in my head. But then I started to get that voice again, the one that sounds like someone talking to me in a harsh rainstorm, _"Oh...now…have competition…he…good-looking."_

I grinned, "Edward."I extended my hand to his and we shook hands.

"So what classes do you have?" I gave him my schedule for him to read. "Cool we have History and Biology together."

"I guess we do." History was my first period but I knew were that was.

He looked around and I saw more people staring at us. I then again focused on Mike's thoughts. This time it came clear. I guess something was interfering with it before._ "That's cool! Look at all the people staring at us! High popularity here I come!" _I thought only girls worried about that.

I saw a girl approach us, oh great. She had wild brown curly hair and very dark eyes. She smiled at me and Mike, "Hey I'm Jessica!"She said too cheery. She was staring at me and I felt myself flinch away each time she got closer.

"Hi. I'm Edward." I went into my classroom just in time before the bell rang and watched Ms. Economides start the class.

After History I had Gym, English, and Calculus. Now it was lunch and the people who kept following me got a bit annoying. Jessica and Mike were next to me the whole time and they even took me to their table. I stopped going into Jessica's thoughts after I saw a very disturbing image… Every time I went into Mike's thoughts, He kept gloating about the sudden popularity he had when he was near me.

I went in the lunch line and one by one more people kept on going up to me and introducing themselves. I got a salad and orange juice, my favorite. Jessica's thought made me roll my eyes. Jessica tried to be discreet but I saw what she did anyways. She saw what I got for lunch and immediately put back her chips and dip for a salad and orange juice.

"Edward, oh my gosh! We have so much in common! You like salad? I eat this every day!" I felt my eyes roll slightly. I paid for my lunch and went back to my table. I sat and was starting to unscrew the bottle cap of my orange lid when I first saw them. I looked up from my juice and saw that they were all sitting on the extreme end of the cafeteria talking to one another.

They were all really pale, even more than me, and that's really saying something. I decided to look away; sooner or later they were going to look at me interested or to introduce themselves. As time went one, they still didn't eat, or come up to me though.

There were five of them. They didn't look like they were related. One of them was really big, not fat, but really muscular, with dark curly hair. Next was another who seemed muscular but not as much as the other guy, he had honey-blond hair. Both of them were clearly taller than me by a couple of inches or so. Next to the really muscular guy was a blond with long hair that went to the middle of her back and I had to admit she was very pretty. Next to the blond guy was a super thin, short, pixie-like girl. She had her hair very short pointed in every direction. Next to her was another girl, she had long dark brown hair way down to her waist and was very thin, yet she was very pretty, more than the blond one.

Although they did not look alike, they looked related, each beautiful in their own way. They all had dark eyes despite the range in hair tones and dark shadows under their eyes, as if they were recovering from a broken nose or something like it.

I couldn't stop staring at them. They all seemed different, to the people I usually saw, you could call these people beautiful. They remind me of those paintings, by Michael Angelo or something. The talking stopped and they looked around at nothing in particular, but although no one talked I could see that one of them, the girl with long brown hair, nodded once but at no one in particular. All of a sudden the guy with blond hair got up and left with the pixie girl, hand-in-hand.

I got Mike's attention and asked, "Who are they?"

Mike followed my gaze to where those strangely beautiful people were. They weren't talking anymore just playing around with their food. Not actually eating it though. "They're the Cullens" _"Isabella, I want you so much." _I heardMike think.

One of them all of a sudden looked at Mike, with a very annoyed look on her face, and then she looked at me. I couldn't help but stare at her. Our eyes locked for a while. She seemed to be in deep concentration or expecting something but then she looked away, frustrated. I looked at the table slightly confused at her and as to why I felt blood rush up to my face.

I focused on Mike's thoughts as he explained who each of them were. "The one with long brown hair is Isabella Cullen." _'Isabella you are so beautiful. But you don't like me like I do."_ In my Mike's head played a memory about a time when this Isabella had rejected him. I laughed and Mike looked at me confused. I looked back at Isabella, her head was turned to the side, and she had an amused expression on her face. She seemed to be smiling, laughing even but no one at her table had said anything.

"The ones that just left are Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale. The blond girl is Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale's twin. The big muscular guy is Emmett Cullen." I pulled out of Mike's thoughts when he started to fantasize about Isabella.

I decided to distract him, "But they don't look related." Maybe the blonds were twins or something but the last didn't look related.

Jessica interrupted us then, "That's because they're not. They're all adopted." Clearly Jessica had been rejected by one of them too. "Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett are all seniors; Isabella and Alice are both juniors."

That was kind of their parents, "That's very nice of their guardians"

"Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen can't have kids or something though," Jessica spat out as if she was trying to make them seem like people I shouldn't waste my time on. As if that would lessen their kindness.

"Have they always lived here?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, "No. they moved down from Alaska about two years ago." I nodded and went back to eating. I couldn't stop staring at the three that were left. They were each beautiful in their own way I thought.

Isabella looks kind of nice, kind, caring, maybe sensitive, I muttered under my breath about her. I looked at her and her eyes although they were flat black, looked in awe. I concentrated on her maybe I could know what she was thinking.

But I got nothing.

Her thoughts were black, empty, and every time I tried to get in I felt pain. A headache. That was strange. I guess I should stop trying to get into people's heads. Maybe if I don't then maybe when I saw her next time I could go into her head. The pain was probably all the stress I was putting on my brain too. I put my hands to my head and groaned; it really hurt. I looked back at Isabella, she was rubbing her temples, something my mom did when _she_ had a headache.

Mike and I started to talk again and I said, "The Cullens and Hales have very…good looks." I said hesitantly.

Mike nodded, "Hell yeah! Too bad there all _together _though."

I panicked, for all I know the girl I kept staring at was with Emmett.

"Who's going out with whom?" I asked a bit too quickly.

"Well as you saw, Jasper and Alice are together, and so are Emmett and Rosalie. But it is really weird though, they live together too." I guess my internal relief was obvious because Mike added, "I wouldn't waste my time with Isabella though, _none _of the guys here are good enough for her," Mike pouted and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I wasn't planning on it," I responded. I looked back at Isabella who had gotten up with a grin on her face and started to walk out with Emmett and Rosalie, through the exit. For some reason, I felt like she had heard our entire conversation, but knew it was impossible because the cafeteria was loud and they were all far from our table.

I looked at my watch and decided it was time for Biology.

**I was really excited, and so i posted another chapter! Tell me how it is. Thanks to my reviewers! Tell me if you want me to write in Bella's POV of this chapter! Please Review!**


	4. Part ll Them BPOV

Part ll- Them BPOV

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Oh and to make this easier, thoughts are in _italics  
_spoken words are normal!**

**BPOV**

I sighed and got into the Silver Volvo with my siblings. I sat in the back with Alice and Rose, while Jasper drove _my _Volvo, and Emmett sat next to him. I really didn't want to drive today, partly because I was consumed by my thoughts, and it was really just one of those days. I was glad no one thought about me. I sighed and smiled at the silence in my head.

_"HEY BELLA! I'M GOING TO BOTHER YOU! IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TOO THEN SAY SOMETHING!" _I'm going to rip Em to shreds if he keeps doing that. The good thing about being a mind reader is looking into one's thoughts, in my case, I could hear a person's thoughts if I wanted to. I could also communicate with them, but I usually only use it to share a secret or something private, which is hardly. The negative side is that if anyone's thoughts were directed at me, I _always _heard it. I also had a shield, no one's gift, having to do with their mind could affect me. Not Aro, not Jane, not anyone.

I let out a low growl at him. _"What if I bother you and your thoughts Em? Remember I can technically 'say' something to you in your thoughts"_. I grinned. Rose raised an eyebrow at me.

_"Bella-bear, you know that doesn't matter right? Only I can hear what you are saying in my head,_" he thought to me.

"_No Em, I can talk to everyone too without actually using my voice."_ I shook my head. Em oh Em, what am I going to do with you.

_ "PROVE IT!" _Em thought to me.

"HEY GUYS! IF I'M IN YOUR THOUGHTS, IT'S BECAUSE EM TOLD ME TOO! OH AND BY THE WAY, THIS IS THE STUPIDEST DARE EVER!" Everyone turned to me.

"Bella stop complaining, you did choose dare," Jasper said, using his voice.

"_Shouldn't you be complaining too? You can't touch Alice for the rest of the day." _I thought to him. Jasper let out a small growl like had done.

"Bella, you know I hate it when you talk through a person's thoughts." Alice told me.

"_Can we shorten the voice thing until lunch? If you let me then Jasper and Em's dares can end at lunch too,"_ I thought to everyone.

I decided I wouldn't hear anyone's thoughts, just to keep everything fair, and besides, I needed some excitement in my life.

"Were in," said Em and Rose.

"_Of course," _I thought. Emmet had been dared to go up to random girls and ask them for their numbers, while Rosalie had to stand there with him, without saying a word. Jasper couldn't touch Alice.

"Were in too," said Japer and Alice.

"_Good_," I thought to everyone.

We all laughed and headed towards the school. Jasper was actually obeying the speed limit, probably to annoy the hell out of me too.

"Did you hear that Chief Masen's son is supposed to start school today?" Rose chirped.

"Heh, another one to be afraid of us," Jazz said.

I looked left to Alice and saw that she had that glazed over look she has in her eyes, like she does when she has a vision. I was a little curious and decided I would look into her mind to see what's up.

"_I'm a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie—" _I cocked my head to the side at Alice and decided she probably saw something about her and Jasper. She smiled at me and I knew it.

We got to school, and Em parked in our usual spot. We all got out of the car and headed towards the building. We were near the cafeteria when I saw Mike talking to someone. I turned away to make sure he didn't see me, and amped up my shield, the last thing I needed was him thinking about me.

"Bella are you okay?" I heard Alice say to me. I just nodded and we both walked off to our English class together.

***LATER AT LUNCH***

This school was created as my purgatory. Why was I even in school again? Oh that's right, in a few years I'll turn a hundred, but I am forever trapped in a seventeen year olds body. I sigh and look at the fascinating crack in the corner of the building.

"Hey Bella, since its lunch we can all stop our dares now, right?" Em asked.

I grinned, "Of course Emmett." Em smiled really big and turned to Rose.

"Babe lets go somewhere else," Em gave Rose a kiss so fast no one saw it. Rose was shocked but then she turned angry.

"Emmett how dare you! Not in public! Babe you and I are not touching each other until tomorrow!" Rose was fuming and Em was upset, but they composed their faces quickly.

It was silent until Alice and Jasper both smiled. "Ew, please keep your thoughts to yourself!" I pleaded silently so that only they could hear.

"Bella, you're the one listening," Jasper said. I looked at the crack in the wall.

"Your thoughts were practically screaming" I said again.

"We'll be back for the last bell, and this time you can drive your car home and not Jasper," Alice said. She smiled at me swiftly and I nodded.

"_Alice please don't show me what you are going to do in the backseat of my car. Or I swear I will tell Carlisle what you did the other day_," I thought towards her.

"_Whatever you say Bella dearest_." She responded. She got up and left hand-in-hand with Jasper.

Em whispered to me, "Mike's telling the new boy about us."

"I wonder what kind of rumors he will spread about us," I sighed.

"_Isabella, I love you so much,"_ I heard Mike think about me. I looked at him involuntarily, probably because he said my name, with an annoyed look at him. I looked at the new boy and tried to take a peek into his mind. But it was silent. I focused harder, but there was nothing, I looked away. How could this be possible? I might as well pay attention to what they say.

"The one that looked at you is Isabella Cullen," Mike said. "_Isabella you are so beautiful. But you don't like me like I do_." Not again. I detest when Mike remembers me. I tried letting him off easy, but no he was difficult. I ended up glaring at him so he would not mess with me. His face was hilarious though. I could see him shaking in fear. I chuckled a little at his memory.

"The ones that just left are Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale. The blond girl is Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale's twin. The big muscular guy is Emmett Cullen," Mike said. Oh no, he was fantasizing about me again. I pulled out of his thoughts and decided just to listen.

"But they don't look related," the boy said.

Jessica turned, "That's because they're not. They're all adopted." I also dislike Jessica. She was very rude, if she were in my shoes, she would also be appreciative of all the things Carlisle has given us. He took care of us and led us, how could anyone hold a grudge against him?

Jessica continued, "Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett are all seniors, Isabella and Alice are both juniors." I looked at Emmett who was smiling. I wonder what kind of lies she will tell the kid.

Rose frowned, "She'll probably say something about how Carlisle supposedly gives all of us free plastic surgery." I shook my head. Rose and Emmett started talking again, and so I went back to the conversation.

"Isabella looks kind of nice, kind, caring, maybe sensitive," the boy muttered under his breath. I smiled softly. Usually humans just talk about our looks. I tried to read his mind again, but I felt something trying to be pushed in my head. I raised my shield out of habit. I groaned a little when I started to feel pain, almost like a headache. My finger tips rubbed my temples, trying to rub the pain away. It hurt like hell.

"The Cullens and Hales have very…good looks," the boy said hesitantly. Here we go.

"Hell yeah! Too bad there all together though," Mike cheered.

"Who's going out with whom?" The boy asked quickly.

"Well as you saw, Jasper and Alice are together, and so are Emmett and Rosalie. But it is really weird though, they live together too" Mike said, "I wouldn't waste my time with Isabella though, none of the guys here are good enough for her, "Mile pouted. I smiled and laughed.

"Let's go," Emmett said. This was a nice conversation; I haven't heard anything new in a while. We got up and we walked towards our respective classes together.

**Here's another chapter! Enjoy and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Biology

**Chapter 2-Biology**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**EPOV**

Mike came with me, we both had Biology class. I went in and immediately saw Isabella gazing out the window, at a table by herself. I gave my teacher Mr. Banner, my paper to sign and told me to sit in an empty chair.

Unfortunately, all the seats were taken and so I had no choice but to sit next to Isabella. On the way to the desk, I passed a fan, sending one of my papers flying towards her. When the breeze hit her, she froze and quickly shut her eyes. I was about to warn her about the incoming paper but she got it and put it right next to her. Talk about great reflexes.

When I pulled the chair next to her, she relaxed, opened her eyes and sucked in air through her mouth. She looked at me briefly with her coal eyes. What was up with her? In that one glance I could feel how she didn't like me already. At the same time, there was an indescribable feeling though. She quickly took out a book and began to read before class started.

I sniffed my shirt and even rubbed my hand in my messy hair. Nothing smelled bad; I still smelled the same I have always. The honey and peachy smell, off the shampoo I usually put on.

I really wanted to know what she was thinking about me and so I tried to read her thoughts but got a black empty nothing. The pain suddenly hit me again and I put my hands to my head. I saw her look over at me concerned and I could see she had that unmet expectation look in her eyes and suddenly one of her hands flew up to her head and she started to rub her temple. I was in a bit more pain but then I could suddenly hear something in her head just a word, _"why?" _ Then her thoughts were sealed off again and I could see some sort of relief in her eyes when I stopped trying to read her thoughts, but then frustration when I started to read the thoughts of the people around me, just to make sure I wasn't crazy and I actually could hear her thoughts.

I stopped reading minds and frowned, _what was going on?_ Shelooked right at me; she also _seemed _to be thinking the same thing. Mr. Banner got the class to settle down then and then started lecturing us.

I couldn't help but notice that she looked like she wasn't breathing, and that seemed to be going on for a while, how was that possible? Her mouth was also pressed into a hard line and she had her little hand in a fist. Why would she be doing that? Then she looked a little frightened and so she loosened her fist but slowly scooted over to the far end of the table as class dragged on.

I decided to read the thoughts of those around me just to prove if I was right about Isabella getting frustrated when I read thoughts.

I read everyone's thoughts but Isabella's all class long. Another weird thing I soon discovered half-way through class was that I could turn on and off my "power" and that I could pay attention to the thoughts and at something else at the same time. But it was very annoying. The voice was just there in my head murmuring and I got distracted easily.

But I couldn't help but notice how Isabella's hand got into a fist and it never loosened after that.

A little while later she got out her book again and started to read. She was reading _The Scarlett Letter._ She started out at the beginning of the book.

I kept reading minds and then I got the sudden feeling to look at what page she was at. I shifted my eyes to her book, and she was almost halfway through! I kept count on how fast she was reading. In all, in about 5 minutes she read about twenty pages. Was she skimming the book or something? She was just flipping pages so quickly.

I decided to read her mind again. This time I got more. Indeed she was reading, everything, just really quickly. I wandered in her mind more. She was reading and there was more though going on in her head. Than all of a sudden her mind was shut off again and I looked at her. She had stopped reading and was drawing in her notebook.

I checked my watch and saw that class was about to end. I took one last look at Isabella and she had a torn look on her face. I felt the sudden need to comfort her. The bell went and she was out of her seat through the door, in just a few seconds.

I got to the door and saw that Jessica was also in this class and she was waiting for me with Mike.

"What class you have next?" Mike asked me.

"Gym" I responded carefully.

"I guess we all do then." We all headed to the gym building and went down a long hallway to the locker rooms.

Jessica finally spoke up and said, "So Edward, I guess if I don't see you after gym I'll just say goodbye now."

But I was reading her mind at the time and I brought out my hand left it out for her to shake, "Pleasure meeting you Jessica, I'll see you tomorrow." I waited and she reluctantly shook my hand.

She went into the locker rooms and Mike and I went down the hall to the boy's locker room. I grinned the entire way. Once inside the locker room, I started thinking about _her_ again. The way her small fist was tight, the way it looked like she was not breathing. What was going on with her? I haven't even met her, and already she dislikes me. But that isn't why she was in my mind. Her cascading mahogany hair, her petite size, her pink lips, and glowing skin is what had captured me. She was just so beautiful. I realize what Mike said is true though, that glance probably meant that she wanted nothing to do with me.

**BPOV**

I went into my Biology class and sat on my desk. I sighed and started to look out the window in thought. Why couldn't I hear his thoughts? Was I losing my touch? But I could hear everyone else's thoughts perfectly clear. I am going to have to be much more aware of him to make sure he doesn't find out anything. At least he seems nice, he is not like Mike who all he can fantasize is about me and him being together. Mike is too immature though, and in all honestly, I don't find him attractive in any way.

I smiled out the window; the boy had said that I was sensitive and caring. How can someone get that out of one look? Have I let my guard down that much today? After what happened in my past, I had learned to mask my expressions. Although my feelings would betray me, according to Jasper the Empath.

What's the boys name though? I didn't like having to call him 'boy.' I looked for Mike's thoughts; he would probably call him by his name eventually.

The boy and Mike were walking down the campus, "Hey Edward, so how's Arizona like?"

His name is Edward? It suits him perfectly. Not like Isabella, Bella sounded much better though. I pulled out of Mike's thoughts and just listened to the rain outside fall.

A minute later I could sense Mike and Edward who had come in the room, but I still watched the rain, that is, until he passed the fan. Edward walked passed the fan, sending a gust of his sent right at me. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. I heard a sheet of paper come at me, but I grabbed it and put it down back on the table.

Stupid Jasper. Why did I listen to him? I knew I should have hunted last night, but no, he wanted to test our strength. Edward smelled good, no he smelled really good. He smelled like peaches and apricots. But there also a small hint of honey and cinnamon, it smelled amazing. I heard the chair next to me scrape against the floor. Damn Jasper, now I have to suffer.

Edward sat next to me, and his scent was intensified. The back of my throat was burning; it was as if I desperately needed a glass of water. Half of me wants to just jump on Edward and drink his blood. The other side of me wants to stay here, endure the pain and curse at Jasper. I also do not want to betray my family. I cannot expose to us in front of this room full of children what we are. Although, it would be easy just to kill them all. Seal all the exits, get 3 seconds a person, and disappear. The family would need to move again, but it wouldn't matter as long as I drank his blood.

What the hell am I thinking? I can't do that! I closed my hands into a fist and heard Edward sit. I was getting a peculiar scent though coming from him though. I inhaled just a little bit to get the scent again. My throat ached and I decided to open my eyes and look at him. I move my head left and our eyes lock. Why do you smell so good? The smell is coming from his jacket, and I can't help but feel that it smells odd. It smells too sweet for a human. The jacket was filled with the smallest hint of a vampire. Does he know anyone? Maybe one of us accidently passed on our scent? But no, I didn't recognize it. Maybe I was just being paranoid.

I took out my book to help me distract myself. Maybe I can try reading his mind again? I focused on his thoughts and it was much easier trying to focus now that he was next to me, but his thoughts sounded very far away. But then they were closed. I looked at Edward and I could see pain on his face. Did he have a headache too? I felt the same pain I had during lunch. I groaned quietly and rubbed my temples.

I let my shield down momentarily just to recuperate myself.

"_Why_?" I thought. I then felt something sort of nudge my mind and so I brought my shield up again. The pain suddenly went away as fast as it had come. I sighed and felt relieved the pain was gone, I was about to slam my head against the desk, it was painful.

I opened my mind and let everyone's thoughts invade my mind. I sealed of a couple and kept a small amount of people to listen to their thoughts, maybe that way I could receive Edward's thoughts.

"_What was going on_?" My eyes widened a little, it was Edward's thoughts. It was hard to find, but I had it. I looked at him, and noticed that it was him who thought that. Indeed, what was going on?

Mr. Banner came in then and started his lecture on the steps of Mitosis. I took in a deep breath, but regretted it when his peaches and honey scent filled my nose. My fist got tighter and stopped breathing completely. I strained to focus on the lecture as a distraction, but Edward's thoughts, which I could still hear, caught me off guard. He was observing me, and I have to say, he is very observant.

He looked at my fist and wondered why it was tight. He also noticed that it did not look like I was breathing. Breathing! How could I forget? I moved my shoulders up and down slowly and rhythmically to give the impression that I was breathing. I scooted my chair over to the extreme end to get the scent away.

All of a sudden, Edward's thoughts were sealed off again. What is wrong with me? I felt a little nudge in my head but it went away quickly. I took out my book again with the hand I had free and started to read it.

"_Damn you Jasper_," I thought to him.

"_Bella? Why? What's going on? Are you okay?"_ He thought back.

"_Jasper, no more strength tests. Edward, the new boy, has an unbelievable scent, and I am thirsty!_"

"_Can you handle it? If not, leave right away and hunt,_" he said desperately.

"_I can I guess, I think I am lusting for his blood because I am so thirsty, so unbelievably thirsty. If I leave now, it would be suspicious; I'll just wait it out and go out after the period ends._" My throat burned even more with just thinking about my burning throat.

"_Sorry, Bells, I'll make it up to you somehow, I promise_." Jasper said earnestly.

"_Yeah you better!"_ I laughed in my thoughts.

As class went on, I could hear how Edward's thoughts opened up and closed, but never really said anything. It was annoying the hell out of me that I didn't know what he was thinking about. I looked at my book again and started to read at my speed.

I was consumed in my book and let my shield drop so I could concentrate well on the book. I felt the nudge feeling in my head but ruled it out as probably a combination of my headache pain and someone's strong thoughts. I read and read until I decided I would work on my art. I closed my shield again and let myself draw Edward's scent. It's hard to explain how I was going to draw a smell, but somehow I did.

I took one last little look at Edward and saw him taking notes on the lecture. He had bronze tousled hair, and clear green eyes. He had very pale skin; he could almost match with us, if it weren't for his beating heart. I guess he was attractive. I smiled briefly but I was reminded of my thirst. The burn was in my throat and I could feel the heat of it getting hotter and hotter.

"_I want to suck your blood_," I thought. I smiled at the cliché, but I shouldn't, he deserves to live. I'm just being very selfish. I put my notebook away, and waited for the bell to ring. I looked at him one last time and was relieved I didn't do anything rash. The bell rang and bolted out the door a little too fast.

I ran towards the woods as fast as I could trying to breath in the scent of the forest, but his scent was still there. I took down a grizzly, a doe, and two mountain lions just in time to run back to the car and pickup my siblings. I dropped my siblings off, no one had said a single word to me, and they only gave me strange looks. I went in and packed a small suitcase. Good thing Esme wasn't home or else she would be pleading for me to stay.

I got into my other car, a sleek black Ferrari, I hardly got to use it but when I do, I make sure to make the most of it. This time it wasn't the case. I drove as fast as I could, almost 180 mph. I really pushed it but it didn't matter, I was in Alaska in much less than what I had been planning. I didn't go to the Denali's right away; instead I went to my cabin. Esme and Carlisle gave me this place after they decided that I probably wasn't going to find anyone special in my life. I went in and sat on my desk.

I stared at the logs and the frost on the windows. I closed my eyes, and enjoyed the silence. There was no one talking to me, no one thinking besides myself. I thought about Edward. I'm sure I can handle being with him. I was just thirsty, and I feel like such a coward for running away. I'm the one who has been here the longest; I have no reason to run away from him. I shook my head and got up to read.

On Saturday night, I was at the Denali's. Carmen, Eleazer, Kate, and Irina were all nice; it was Thomas who I was a bit uncomfortable with. He sat next to me on the steps, looking at me. I looked at the moon, and the way my breath was visible.

"Bella, are you sure you're leaving?" I looked at him. He had strawberry blonde hair that was side swept. He had a very strong build, not as much as Emmett, but more than Jasper.

I smiled, "I'm sure I want to go back, I need too."

"You could stay here with me?" He was so cocky. He put his arm around me, but I quickly shook it off.

"I think I should go, I promised Esme I would be home tonight," I turned and hugged Thomas.

I got up and left home, and I have to say, when Esme saw me, she almost cried tears of joy.

"Please don't do it again Bella," she hugged me really tight.

"I'm sorry Mom and Dad," I looked at Carlisle and Esme and smiled softly.

"Just don't do it again sweetie, we missed you a lot," they both said.

"Can you handle it Bella? I know that he had a big impact on your thirst. In fact I think he could be your singer."

"My singer?" My eyebrow rose.

"Singer as in his blood calls out for you and his blood scent might be more prominent than anyone else." Oh, that's it.

"Carlisle, I want to give it another shot. I think the first time I needed him was because I was thirsty. I want to try again. If his blood calls for me, I know I can control it, and I know that you know that I can control it.

"Great, Bella. I knew you would say that." Carlisle hugged me and let me go off to the living room.

I said hi to the rest of my family, and slowly told them what I did all week and how the Denali's were doing. Then I went up to my room to think about Monday and what I was going to do.

**SO here's my next chapter! Sorry it took so long! Tell me what you think, should i continue writing Bella's POV or just chose the important parts to include a BPOV? Please tell and REVIEW!**


	6. Trying Again

**Biology**

**EPOV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

The rest of the week went by uneventfully. I got used to the routine of my classes, and remembered the names of most of the people in my classes. I had made three pretty good friends. Mike, Jessica, and Angela. Angela was very kind and sweet but she was also shy. In gym we started basketball, so I made sure I passed the ball, and not even attempt to make a basket.

Isabella Cullen didn't come back to school.

The day after the incident in Biology I wanted to introduce myself to her, and then ask her what all that getting as far away from me bit was all about. I didn't smell bad, I still smelled like the usually sweet smell I have.

Every day, I waited anxiously for lunch to see if she was there. But, every day I only saw her family and not her.

One day, when I got home from school, I decided to ask my father about the Cullens.

"Do you know the Cullen family?" I asked.

"Dr. Cullen's family? Sure, Dr. Cullen's a great man. Don't let anyone else convince you that their family is weird. We are fortunate to have Dr. Cullen in the hospital, thank goodness his wife wanted to live in a quiet town. I'm sure Dr. Cullen could earn ten times more at any other hospital in the world, then he does right now, so we are really glad. Their children, I thought were going to be a problem, with them being teenagers and all, but compared to all the other kids, they are well mannered, and respectful. Just because people talk, don't listen to them Edward." Eddie said all together.

I was stunned, this was the most Eddie has ever talked to me since I've gotten here.

I back pedaled, "They seem fine to me. I just noticed that they really don't talk to anyone here. "

"Well, that's good." He nodded and then we went back to eat again.

On Friday, I was more than positive that Isabella wasn't even going to go to school.

My first weekend in Forks was fine, nothing new. I decided to help Eddie by doing some house work, and when I was done with that, I went to the library to check if I could find anything good to read. Unfortunately, it was poorly stocked so, I made a mental note to go to Seattle for a good bookstore. I started to wonder if my truck could even make it. I frowned and shook my head.

All week at school and weekend at home, I didn't really use my gift, though I did keep it on just in case.

On Monday, people were greeting me, but all I did was wave at them. It was rather cold today, but happily, it wasn't raining. In English, Jessica and Mike took their usually seats next to me. We had a quiz on _Wuthering Heights_, it was easy.

There was something nagging me though. So when, Mike, Jessica and I walked out of Spanish later that day for lunch, I got a bit irritated. Little fluff balls were falling from the sky.

"Wow snow!" Mike and Jessica cheered.

"Yuck." I said and kept walking towards the cafeteria.

"You've never seen snow before?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, but on TV." I laughed.

Mike laughed and then stopped short, as a big fluff of snow hit his head. I looked at Jessica who started to run the wrong way to the cafeteria. I frowned and walked towards the cafeteria. When I came in, I was surprised to see that Jessica was already in here. Her face was flushed and her hair was damp. I guess there is some sort of secret entrance to the cafeteria I didn't know about.

We went in line to buy food, and out of habit, I looked at the Cullen table. I gulped, she was back, and she was still as beautiful as she was when I met her.

She was laughing at Alice and Emmett who had just come in to sit at the table. It looks like they were throwing snowballs too. I turned back and picked up only a bottle of orange juice. My stomach churned.

Jessica looked at me, "Are you okay Edward? You look sick."

"No, I'm okay, I guess maybe I might be sick, I don't know." I rambled.

I turned around again and looked at her. She was staring at me, with a mixture of concern, and curiosity. I looked forward, blushing and paid my bottle. I walked towards our now crowded lunch table. I unscrewed my bottle and sat. I took a big gulp, half settling my stomach.

I looked up at Isabella; she was talking to her family again while looking moving around her plate of food. I examined her; her rosy lips, her prominent cheekbones which were flushed, her wavy straight mahogany hair cascading to her waist. I sighed; she was beautiful I decided the most of all of the Cullen-Hales.

There was something different about them, though I couldn't put my finger on it. She turned her head and looked at me. Our eyes locked but I brought my eyes down. My cheeks burned too.

"Hey, Isabella Cullen is staring at you." Mike told me. I read his thoughts_. Why does she stare at him and not me? I'm the one who loves her_. I saw what Mike was seeing too, she was staring at me, how odd.

"She doesn't seem mad, does she?" I whispered. Through his head I saw her turn away.

"No, she doesn't. Why would she?" I sighed and looked up at him.

"Nothing." The rest of the lunch period went by horridly slow. Every now and then, I would glance at her, without even meaning too.

Finally I decided it was time for me to go to Biology. When Mike, our table, and I went outside, everyone but me groaned. It was starting to rain now, the snow starting to wash away.

I guess Mike's snow plans went down the drain. I walked with Mike, Jessica, and Angela to Biology, all the while thinking that I was going to sit next to Isabella again.

I walked in and sat on my chair; I took out my notebook and started to draw on it. I kept my eyes on my notebook and just drew eyes, a nose, and mouth. Through my head I saw someone see Isabella come in. I quickly ripped out the page and started to fold it, into tiny squares and put it in my pocket.

I started to draw a tree on my notebook. I was not about to let her see my drawing of her. I heard how the stool moved next to me.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Cullen, you must be Edward Mason," said a voice that sounded like wind-chimes, next to me. I stopped drawing my tree, and looked at her only to immediately regret it.

What was I going to say? Right, "Hey." Wow, what stupid response.

I finally noticed what the difference was, "Did you get contacts?"

She looked confused, "No." That's strange, I can clearly remember her flat black eyes from the first time I met her. Now, her eyes were a golden color, or maybe a honey, topaz color.

I saw her eyes widen a bit, "It's too bad about the weather isn't it?"

I chuckled, "No, not really. I don't like the snow much, nor any cold, wet thing," It was her turn to chuckle,

"Really? Well, I don't see what's wrong with snow." She smiled.

"Well everything is fine until it melts in your shoes, I prefer rain." I kept on doodling.

"Well I say I prefer the rain too, it stays a while, unlike the snow, which falls, and then the sky clears." She cocked her head to the side and it seemed like she was enjoying a personal joke.

I focused my gift on her but got pain, I flinched and rubbed my head, "Ow." I said out loud.

She looked at me, one of her hands rubbing her temples, "Your head hurts too?" Her eyes were full of pain, just pain.

I pulled out of her head and enjoyed the relief I got out of that. I sighed.

She looked a bit relieved too, "My head hurts too." I said.

She bit her lip and smiled, "You could take a Tylenol, or if it still hurts, you should see my dad." I smiled at her and locked eyes with her. At the same moment, Mr. Banner came in and stated class. She parted her gaze from me.

"Alright guys and girls, today we will do a lab on cells. I am going to give each pair a microscope and 4 slides. I'll give you each a paper where you are to fill out which step of Mitosis is on the slide."

Mr. Banner came around to each table and then told us to begin.

"Ladies first, "I said, and I slid the microscope to her.

She looked briefly in through the microscope, "Prophase" She said.

"Can I see?" I hung on to the hope that she was wrong. She grinned and pushed the microscope to me. I looked in but she was right. Darn. She started to laugh quietly. Did she? No. I turned on my power and just left it on.

I got another side and looked in, "Telophase."

She smiled, "Can I take a look?" She raised an eyebrow and I slid the microscope over to her. She looked in briefly, "You're right." Then she wrote it down in her elegant script.

Two minutes later, we were done with the assignment, it was easy. I looked around and saw Mike and Jessica comparing slides.

"So, you come from Phoenix?" She asked me. I looked at her, she had her hands together and she was looking at me.

"Yeah, you're not from here either."

Her smile stayed, "No, but why did you come here?"

I thought it over, "It's a bit complicated."

Her eyes locked with mine, "I'm pretty sure I can keep up." Her eyes were making me feel all strange inside; they were stirring some kind of feeling in me. Her eyes, they made me forget what I was going to say.

"My mom remarried, and so I moved to Forks because I need to spend some time with my father."

"It's not that complicated. So you moved to spend time with your dad or because you don't like your new stepfather?" Her tone was serious now.

"No, I think Phil is fine. It's just that Phil travels with a baseball team, and Liz, my mom, wants to go with him, but won't because she won't leave me alone at home. So I decided I might as well move in with Eddie for a while. "

"That's a very self-less thing to do."She looked awed. Mr. Banner approached our table with a frown.

"Ms Cullen, don't you think you should have given Mr. Masen a chance to do the lab?" He crossed his arms.

"Actually Sir, Edward identified 2 out of 4," she smiled gently at him.

"Have you done this lab before in Phoenix?"

"Yes, but not with onion tip root cells."

"White fish blastula?"

"Yes," without another word he turned and left to go help other kids. Through the corner of my eyes I saw Isabella smile.

"So, Isabella, why did you come to Forks?" She turned and faced me.

"Please Mr. Masen," she mocked, "call me Bella, I don't like being called Isabella, it's too formal. As for your question, my mother Esme, she decided she wanted a change," she said simply.

"Did you want to come here?"

"Honestly, I did anything to get away from the snow and…yeah. Do you like it here, in Forks?"

"Well, I have to say, at first it was pretty bad, then things started to look up." I said.

"You must have sacrificed a lot for your mom," she was sketching something on her notebook.

"Yeah, but I guess it's worth it. I had nothing going on in Phoenix anyway,"

"But you're not happy," she stated.

"Does it matter?" I said quickly.

"You put on a good show," she said slowly. "I'm willing to bet you're suffering a lot more than you let people see," how did she come up with that conclusion?

I frowned and looked away.

"Am I right?"

I ignored her.

"I didn't think so," she said smugly.

"Why does it matter to you?" I looked back at her golden eyes.

She looked puzzled, "That's a good question."

Mr. Banner called the class, "Alright everyone, I hope you all got a good idea of how the phases of Mitosis are," he started to explain the slides. I tried to pay attention to him but I looked at Bella again. She was reading really fast again, not caring about the lecture.

Finally the bell rang, "See you tomorrow Edward," Bella said. Then she left out the door as gracefully as she did the first time.

Jessica and Mike came to me, Jessica was scowling, "So, Isabella looked nice today," she said.

"Bella," I corrected involuntarily, "Yeah, I wonder what was up with her last Monday."

We headed towards the gym.

"So did you guys here that the SGA is planning a dance in like three weeks? It's going to be awesome! The girls get to ask to the guys!" Jessica was excited.

I nodded. I am not going to the dance with her, already I could see in her mind all the plans she was making to get me to go with her. I could also see Mike making plans to go with Jessica. Nope, not getting in the middle of this.

**Sorry i haven't been able to update! I had exams but I'm finished with school now, so I'll be updating more frequently! Please REVIEW!**


	7. Phenomenon

**Phenomenon**

**EPOV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

The next morning I woke up to snow. Snow, I hate snow. The worst part? Ice. I don't want to slip on that. I inhaled deeply and thought about skipping school today. I shook my head and decided it would be better to just suck it up. I dressed and went downstairs to eat. Eddie had already left.

I walked out to my truck and drove slowly to school. Luckily, the car didn't spin out of control.

Once parked in my spot, I looked to see Bella on the other side staring in my direction. I got out of my truck, but something caught my eye. Snow chains, no wonder my truck never slid. I wonder how early Eddie had to get up to put these on. All of a sudden, I could hear loud screeching and braking. I looked up in time to see Tyler Crowly's Van spin out of control and head to my truck, I happen to be in between. I gulped and looked at Bella, who had horror covering her expression. I looked back at the truck. If I moved my legs would probably still get crushed. I started to move but then I felt something cold and hard push against me, Bella.

My head hit the ground, and I was still lying in the pavement next to the car I parked next to. She looked back briefly, "Damn it," she muttered.

The van was still coming back and she put her hands up to push it away. My legs were in the way though. So she moved my legs out of the way, while she raised the Van long enough to get them out of the way. She let the van fall. She was on top of me now, but in a second I was on top of her.

"Edward," she whispered, "Are you okay? You hit your head pretty hard."

"Ow," I said.

She smiled, "Edward, do not tell anyone what you saw, please." She smoldered me with her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because it's for your own good." Was she threatening me? Immediately people started to scream.

"What's our story?"I agreed.

"I was next to you; you pushed me out of the way. It would be strange if I was the one who pushed you out of the way," she smiled again.

"Do you swear to tell me what really happened? You lifted a van with one hand!" I whispered.

"Edward please, not now."

"Edward are you okay?" I heard a voice coming from the other end.

I got up carefully, and stretched my hand to Bella. She took it wordlessly, instead she was pleading with her eyes not to say anything.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"I'm okay Alice," Bella grinned at her.

Alice smiled briefly and Bella nodded. Sirens started to get closer to the school until the fire department was able to detach the van and truck to let a stretcher come through.

They offered it to Bella but she held up a hand, "No thanks Ryan, Edward here pushed me out of the way but knocked his head a little, you should check him out instead, besides my father can check me up later."

The guy came to me and I tried refusing like Bella had done but it didn't work. They placed a cast around my neck and forced me to lie down on the stretcher. My cheeks started to burn, when I saw Bella's amusement.

Eddie came up to me then, "Son are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess with saving a life, there comes a price," I said.

"Don't worry Mr. Masen, Edward will be fine under my father's care," Bella smiled at him.

"Well, I guess so." With that he left and turned to go to Tyler.

"Bella you better explain yourself," I stated.

She smiled, revealing her white pearly teeth. They stunned me, what part of her wasn't perfect? They loaded me in the back while Bella, got to ride up in the front.

Once in the hospital, they took me to the emergency room to wait for Dr. Cullen. Some other nurses came in with a blood stained Tyler on a stretcher. He was staring at me anxiously.

"Edward! Sorry man!"

"I'm fine Tyler, you don't look good yourself." Nurses started to bandage and disinfect his head.

"Sorry, I thought I was going to kill you! I was in the Van, and I hit the ice wrong and I thought I was going to kill you!"

"Actually, you were going to hit me and Bella, but I reacted fast enough to push her out of the way, too bad I hit my head though."

"Isabella Cullen? I didn't see her there." I was right.

They wheeled me away then, to X-ray my head. I told them there was nothing wrong, and I was right. Not even a concussion. I asked if I could leave, but the nurse said I had to a doctor first. So I was trapped in the ER, waiting, harassed by Tyler's constant apologies and promises to make it up to me. I closed my eyes and ignored him.

"Is he sleeping?" A musical voice asked. My eyes flew open.

Bella was standing at the foot of my bed, smirking. I glared at her, but it's hard when you do that to a girl.

"Hey, Isabella, I'm really sorry—"Tyler began.

Bella lifted a hand to stop him.

"No blood, no foul," she said flashing her brilliant teeth. She walked to the side of my bed to the stool and sat there facing me.

"So what's the verdict?" she asked me.

"Nothing's wrong, but they won't let me out."

She grinned, "Don't worry; I've come to spring you."

Right then a doctor rounded the corner. I may be a guy, but even I have to say that this doc has very good looks too. He was young, maybe early mid thirty's. He was pale, and had dark circles under his eyes. From Eddie's description, this must be Bella's father.

"So Mr. Masen, how are you feeling?" he said in an appealing voice.

"Fine," I said for the hundredth time.

"Your X-rays look good," he said. "Does your head hurt? Bella said you might've hit it pretty hard.

"I'm fine," I said again.

"Well if it hurts come back to see me again. Take the rest of the day off, oh and your father's in the waiting room."

"Can I go back to school?"

"Actually," the doctor corrected, "Most of the school is in the waiting room. Have a good day son." Great more humiliation for me.

I got up carefully and thanked the doctor. I held the door for Bella to go out first. I followed her and then she turned around to face me when she saw no one in the hall.

"Edward, thank you."

"Can I at least know why I have to lie for you?" I said hopefully.

She placed a hand on my shoulder and looked up at me, "Edward, I promise I will tell you sooner or later, but now is not the time, considering I can't phrase my thoughts into words." She looked into my eyes, again smoldering me.

"Bella," I whined. "Tell me."

"No, not yet." She stared at me. "You're not going to let it go, are you?"

"Nope,"

"Then I hope you like disappointment, because you are going to have to wait." She turned abruptly and I could smell her lavender scent. She walked away and I turned and shook my head. I left to the waiting room where Eddie was.

"Alright kiddo?"

"Yeah just a bit tired," it was Bella's fault really.

"Let's go home then, and uh, I think you might have to give your mom a call."His head hung guilty.

I was appalled. "You told mom!"

"Sorry."

I got home and called Liz, she was in hysterics of course. She begged me to come home, obviously forgetting that there was no one there. But it was easy to resist her pleas. Bella was mysterious and charming; she had me wrapped around her finger. I was stupid to think I had a chance with her, but I want to stay in Forks.

Eddie went up to me later that night.

"Son, you did a good job saving the Dr. Cullen's daughter, I'm proud of you." He gave me an awkward manly hug and let me go to bed.

That was the first night I dreamt of Isabella Cullen.

**Please REVIEW!**


	8. Realizations

**REALIZATIONS**

**So, I'm really really sorry i haven't been abe to update in a long time! But I was on Vacation and out of the country where there is no internet connection. Ugh...although, on the bright side, i was able to get a lot of writing done! So here is a treat, 3 new chapters in 1 day? Your welcome :)**

BPOV

After I left the hospital, I hunted a deer nearby, knowing that I needed to clear my mind a little. I think that I might have been a little more aggressive than usual though. I was a mess and had blood stains and tears all over my clothes. I straightened myself out though and ran back to school. I started to walk towards the Foreign Language building.

"Bella what did you do?" I spun around in time to see Emmett throw a snowball at me. I wiped my face and stared at him.

"Em this is not that time for snowballs, and you know what I did. You were right there." We were going to Spanish together so he walked with me.

"You should have just let him get crushed," he muttered.

I gulped and sat in my seat. Jasper was already sitting in his seat in front of me and Emmett. What am I going to tell my family? I couldn't even figure out why I even saved Edward. I put my head down and tried to ignore all the things Rosalie was shouting at me. I know I endangered the family and put us at risk of exposing ourselves. She didn't have to shout it at me from her Chemistry class across campus damn it!

Jasper turned around and threw me a puzzled look. I know he was mad, but he also understood my confusion at the situation. Jasper is not only my brother but he is the one I go to, to sort out my feelings. Maybe he can help me.

"_Jasper, can you help me sort this out? I know you're mad, but I don't even know why I saved him!" _I thought to him.

"_Fine, but you owe me a favor." _I raised my head and gave him a puzzled look. Ms. Pero called everyone to attention as she started class, even though half of the class was missing from the morning's events.

Jasper smiled sheepishly at me from his shoulder.

"_Well, I think you know that Alice and I's anniversary is next month, and well I was wondering if you'd help me out in choosing something 'Alice' worthy?" _I let out a small giggle at his request.

"Oh come on, I hate it when you guys talk using telepathy! Bella include me!" Emmett whined soft enough so only us three could hear.

Jasper gave Emmett a look.

"_Anyways, yes Jasper I'll help you."_ I said after Emmett looked away pouting.

"_Thanks hun. Okay Bells, so first question, why did you save the boy?"_

"_Actually his name is Edward, and that's what I don't know!"_

Ibanged my head gently against the desk to not crack it.

"_Okay then, what did you feel when you first saw that he was going to get crushed?" _Jasper asked.

"_I was horrified, here let me show you my emotions,"_ I let go of the barrier I had made so I wouldn't overwhelm Jasper. I wasn't even sure what my feelings were, they were all foreign to me. I looked at Jasper who sat stiff, probably trying to decipher everything I was feeling. I tried to sort out my thoughts. I couldn't just let Edward die. If he was crushed, his blood would spill and then maybe I would have exposed us right then and there. Of course this reason was the one I came up as an excuse.

"_So what's the verdict?" _

"_Bella, you like him." _He told me calmly.

"_Jasper I had no clue!"_ I told him with heavy sarcasm. The only person I don't like is probably Jessica and Mike.

"Bella darlin', you love him." I sat up. Me love him? What?

I raised my hand.

"Yes Ms. Cullen?" The Spanish teacher asked.

"May I be excused? I feel light headed." I got up on her nod and rushed out of the building. Once outside, I made sure no one was following and ran towards the forest.

"_Bella wait!" _Jasper and Emmett both yelled at me. I ignored them and ran until the school was no longer in view.

I stopped and sat on a log.

"Bells what's wrong?" Emmett asked.

"Jasper are you sure I love him? I mean, that's a pretty strong word to use. I don't even know it myself!"

"Wait, Bella you love the boy?" Emmett started laughing; he thought it was a joke.

"His name is _Edward_ not boy!" I said again involuntarily.

"Bells if you don't love him then why did you defend him?"Jasper asked.

"I don't know," I whispered.

"So my sister the Vampire, loves the human? I sure didn't see this happening!"Emmett continued laughing.

"Emmet shut up!" I yelled at him along with a string of curses.

"See Bella, you love him, but you don't know it, you'll figure it out. Why don't you just go home and sort things out or something?" Jasper offered.

I stood up and gave my keys to Jasper, "Thanks Jazz, I'll see you guys in a bit." I gave him the keys and glared at a still laughing Emmett.

"_That's a hilarious joke Bella, seriously," _Emmett thought. I shook my head; he doesn't understand that it's serious.

I ran back in the forest closing my eyes and let my senses do the running for me.

My feet knew where they were going, but I didn't want to think it. I stopped and I opened my eyes. I was across the street of the Masen house. I jumped up a tree to hide behind some of the leaves.

I heard Edward's slow breathing. He was sleeping, his head probably hurt. I was deciding whether to actually go in and check on him.

I jumped down, my mind made up. I ran across the street and looked at my clothing. Maybe I should have worn a sweater or the Chief was going to question me about it. I shook the thought away though, determined. Chief Masen had the television on, watching a game of basketball, but he had it on low to make sure he could hear Edward if he woke up or anything.

I walked up the stairs and knocked the door three times.

I heard the Chief move around and get up to go to the door.

"_Who could it be?" _he thought.

He opened the door and I smiled at him. When he saw me he straightened up a bit.

"Good Afternoon Chief Swan." I nodded at him.

"Well Isabella Cullen right?" I nodded. _Actually its Isabella Swan_, I thought and chuckled.

"Yes sir, but you can call me Bella. Is Edward home?"

"Well Bella, he is actually in his room sleeping." I knew that.

"Oh well that's okay then," Why did I even come if I knew that already?

"Should I tell him you dropped by?"

"No no, its okay, I can just see him tomorrow or something." I took a step back.

"Well, it's a good thing you stopped by Bella, because I was going to phone Dr. Cullen to ask him if you were alright." I smiled; technically I was the one who saved him.

"Yes I'm fine; it was Edward the one who hit his head saving me. That's why I stopped by, to make sure _he _was alright."

He nodded and we stood in silence, his thoughts were also empty.

"Ms. Cullen how'd you get here? Do you need a ride home or something?" Oh right that.

"Bella," I corrected. "Well I needed a walk to think about some stuff, and I happened to be in the neighborhood so I stopped by. But your ride isn't necessary, I can just walk home, thank you for the offer though."

"Alrighty then have a nice day Bella." He nodded and I turned around back into the street in the direction of my home. I heard the Chief, close the door behind him and to started to run home.

I walked up to my room and sat on the couch looking out the window. Esme walked up the steps and she knocked on my door.

"Come in." I called. I sighed and Esme came and sat next to me.

"Is everything alright Bella? I heard about everything that happened" Esme put an arm around my shoulder and I rested my forehead on her shoulder.

"Jasper said I saved him because I love him. But I really don't know."

"_You love Edward Masen?" _She was shocked.

"I don't know momma!"

"Look at me." I raised my head. "My Bella is in love!" She practically squealed.

"How does everyone know but me?" I smiled a little at that.

"Bella, you don't know love, you feel love." She placed a warm hand on my heart.

"But how do you come up with love if all I did was save him?"

"Why did you save him then?" She asked.

"Because if his blood was spilled it would expose us!" Esme looked at me and raised a caramel eyebrow. "Okay fine, that is only part true. I didn't want him to die then and there, there is so much I don't know about him, and especially that I can't read his thoughts! He is not as predictable, and I can actually smile with him. The whole time the van was spinning towards him, all I could think was, "Not him."

"Bella do you hear yourself? No matter if he's human or not, you obviously have feelings for him. Get to know him more, love him." With that, Esme gave me a hug and got up and left.

I got up and walked into the shower. We didn't need to shower but we always did to get the grime and dirt out of our hair. I dressed comfortably and went downstairs to wait for everyone to come home for the family meeting we were going to have. I sat on my piano and played a melody that had been stuck in my head all day. Before I knew it, everyone was already coming in and sitting on the family table discussing today and finishing their work.

I stopped playing and sat next to where Carlisle's chair was in the dining table. Of course no one ever used the table to eat, but it was used to hold family meetings such as this. I fidgeted with my hands while everyone else talked. Sitting here, I started to read everyone's thoughts, something I usually don't do to respect their privacy but I was nervous and I wanted to know. Rosalie apparently had a talk with Emmett after school on what their side was and they both came to a conclusion.

"_Bella, I know that with everything that happened today, I just wanted to make it clear that I am on your side,"_ Alice said to me. I was going to ask her why, but she then proceeded to block me with translating into Arabic the Canadian pledge. I wonder what she's hiding from me.

"_Bella you put all our family in danger! We have to move again just when I was getting used to this place, I can't fu—" _

"_Rosalie! I get it! I know I put the family in danger, you don't have to remind me every single second of the day!"_ I shouted at her. All of a sudden I heard the distinct sound of Carlisle's Mercedes. Instantly everyone put their work away and stopped talking. The car approached the house and then stopped once in front of the garage. Esme came down the stairs then and opened the door for Carlisle.

They came in to the dining room and sat in their respective seats.

"Good afternoon kids" he said.

We all greeted him and then waited for him to start the meeting.

"I think we know why we are here today. Bella, can you explain yourself to us," I looked around the room and saw how everyone had their hand intertwined with each other's mate. I was the lone one.

"Carlisle, it was the beginning of the day, Edward was standing by his truck."

"_Staring at you_," Jasper said to me. I turned my head and glared at him before continuing.

"Then Tyler Crowley was in his van, obviously he was being careless and was going full speed across the icy road. He started skidding across the lot and he was headed straight towards Edward. That's when I decided I would save him. His scent is unusually strong for me, and I don't want to start killing humans now. His blood spilled all over the pavement would tempt me and I would expose us all. So I went in and saved him. He saw everything that happened as I stopped the van, so he knows but he promised not to say anything." I stopped waiting for Carlisle.

"So you saved him because you thought that the blood spilled would tempt you into drinking it up." Carlisle said more as a statement then a question. I nodded.

"Bella, you've never been attracted to human blood, you've never even killed a human before for their blood. Why now? How would Edward be the one to trigger you to start drinking human blood? Yes he is most likely your singer, but that's a strong scent the way you describe it." I sighed.

"His scent is a little overwhelming in…some ways that's hard to explain. I was just being cautious. Maybe he wouldn't be the trigger but just in case." Carlisle's eyebrows furrowed. He was just as confused as I.

"_Bella is his scent that strong to you?" _Jasper asked me.

"_Honestly, it is strong but not in the way that I would kill him, just very strong, it stands out."_ I thought to him.

"Does anyone have anything to say about this?" Carlisle said opening the table for discussion.

Rosalie looked furious, she started, "Carlisle what Bella did to save that petty human's life was too risky! Now that boy probably has ideas of what we are and everything and we are going to have to move! He will tell the whole school and we are going to have to change our names and leave forever!"

"Rosalie, don't be so over the top, Bella said that he promised he wouldn't say anything," Esme said softly.

"How can we know for sure that he won't say anything? We should just start over before the problem gets out of hand. Maybe if we leave he might forget or something." She said with her arms crossed.

"Rose I disagree with you," Jasper said. "I think that if we leave all of a sudden, it would give him more of an incentive to talk without anyone of us here to threaten him. If we stay we can make sure he won't say a word."

"Or we can just kill the boy," Emmett said.

"No! I am not letting any of you take that boy's life, it was my fault to begin with, and I should be the one to go." I slammed my hand on the table, without breaking the mahogany.

"No Bella! I won't allow you to leave again! You need to stay!" Esme's face pleaded for me to stay, her expression as if she was about to cry.

"Alice what do you have to say about this Edward?" Alice's eyes glazed over right then and I opened my mind so I could hear and see her vision.

It was Edward, Jasper, Alice and I. We were all taking turns playing chess in the living room. I let Edward beat me and he was smiling wide. I went around the table and kissed him. He smiled into our kiss, and I wrapped my arms around him. Alice was smiling and told Jasper that they should go hunt. Edward and I smiled, knowing what their intentions were. Jasper took off running and Alice smiled. The vision ended.

"Alice what is it?" Alice whispered to Jasper the entire vision soft enough for him to here only, but I could hear it through her thoughts, and I know Alice was more than excited for it to happen.

"Alice, what do you say?" Carlisle stated again.

Alice smiled widely, "Edward needs to stay alive, he won't tell anyone at school. He is also going to know what we really are. And…" Alice stopped but she still retained the smile.

"_Alice you are going to embarrass me if you continue." I said to her._

"_Bella, you should be happy! You have finally found someone worthy of you!" _ At that I chuckled, and everyone stared at me.

"Oh come on! Bella I hate it when you do that! Can't you share your conversation out loud like normal people?" Emmett ranted.

I smiled, "Emmett we are _not _'normal' in-fact I think we are quite abnormal if you ask me."

"_Alice if I chose not to do what your vision said, what will happen?"_

"_Bella, even I don't need to tell you that. You are going to let slip the only true love that you will ever receive go. And I'm pretty sure in a couple of years or so, Thomas is going to find a way to get you against your will." _I shuddered at that.

"_And if I chose your vision, what will happen later on?" _ I mentally chose her vision so I could see what happens. Alice slipped into another vision.

It was only Edward and I, but we were in the forest. I stepped out into a meadow filled with sunlight. My skin started to shine and I turned to Edward with my hand stretched out. He took a step forward and he caught my hand. I pulled him out into the sunlight and he started to sparkle. That's when I noticed Edward's extra paleness, and his gold eyes. He was one of us.

"Alice that can't happen! He can't be one of us! I don't want him to suffer!" I pleaded with her.

"Bells, I'm sorry, but that is what is going to happen."

"Alice will you continue where you left off?" Carlisle said patient as ever.

Alice's smile grew back, "And Bella will finally have her own mate, well soul mate which explains a lot of what Bella is feeling, as well as Edward being part of this family!"

Their reactions were all simultaneous. Even Jasper cringed at their emotions. Esme was all happy and smiley, knowing that I would finally have a mate. Rosalie was even angrier and now wanted in on killing Edward. Emmett though, he was still standing against his offer, but he softened up when he heard Alice. He was starting to realize that my love wasn't a "joke" like he had thought earlier. Even though he was a giant teddy bear, family and Rose was first and he was serious about it too.

Jasper and Alice were excited about me having a mate, although Jasper was a little concerned about me. I was confused as hell. I know I don't want to let him slip away, but I can't bear to see him as one of us.

"_Are sure it's not avoidable, him becoming one of us?" _ I asked Alice.

"_Bella have you ever bet against me?" _Alice said confidently.

"_No…"_

"_Exactly." She continued smiling. _

Maybe I can prolong that though. Maybe if I avoid Edward he will decide to forget about it and move on, he can grow old and have kids with Jessica or something. I was angry at that. Ew Jessica.

Carlisle looked at Esme trying to decide.

"Alright so Rosalie, obviously you hate Edward. Emmett you want to kill him."

"No Carlisle!" I interjected. "He won't kill him, because if he wants too, he is going to have to go through me first!" I heard myself say, along with growl coming from the back of my throat. What did I just do? What did I say?

I stood up and ran to the window.

"_Bella what you just did was defend him. And knowing that you just decided you won't let him slip away, you don't want him harmed. And also Bella, that confirms that he is your mate, I mean you just defended him without meaning too." _Jasper told me.

"_Soul mate, mate whatever you want to call Edward is triggering your defensiveness Bella. He is the answer to all you indescribable feelings. Trust me, I know."_ Alice thought to me.

So I really do love him? And he is really my mate? I felt a pair of soft hands on my shoulders.

"It's okay Bella, your just defending your mate," Esme whispered to me. I turned around and we sat back in the table.

Emmett was a mess, he wanted to kill Edward, but now with me in the middle he can't. I growled again at Emmett involuntarily. I was going to have to get used to a lot of new things. I sighed, and Jasper chuckled softly at my emotions. Emmett actually looked frightened at me.

"_How could this boy have such an effect on my sis?" _He thought.

"_Because Emmett, I love him."_ I admitted not only to him but to myself too. There was no use in avoiding it. I know now. He was very interesting and different and charming. His copper hair and green eyes, but also that mystery behind him since I couldn't read his thoughts. But also the way that he was different then most men. He was a gentleman.

"Carlisle I change my decision. I won't kill Edward, but if he says something then I'm going to end it, whether Bella is there or not, I'll find a way." Emmett decided. My temper flared and I started growling at him.

"Emmett, I will not permit you to kill your sister to kill a human. I won't allow it. Bella, in that case, since he is your other half, I want you to keep a close eye on him. And please be careful around him." I nodded. This was going to be difficult especially with me and my decision to avoid him.

"_Bella you're eventually going to give up." _Alice said.

"_Alice, you know the future changes, maybe I change this by avoiding him." _

"_You can try."_ She huffed; I knew she was mad at my stubbornness.

Carlisle looked at everyone. "Is this understood? Leave Edward alone, if Alice says he won't tell anyone then I take her word for it." Carlisle got up and left to his study before Rosalie could object, she was angry.

I got up and walked to the window. Emmett and Rosalie left to hunt and probably to go talk. Alice and Jasper were talking excitedly about me. Esme was overflowing with joy. She came up to me and held my hands.

"Bella, don't worry about Emmett or Rosalie. Tomorrow, Emmett will be over this and start teasing you, Rose might take a while though—"

"You're right Esme about Em and Rose!" Alice said.

Esme smiled. "See? And by the way, all the need to defend someone like Edward is because he is your mate. I know this has been said, but I'm just telling you this so you can really believe it. If what Alice said is true, about him being one of us, then I will gladly accept him into the family."

Alice and Jasper came up to us then, "We do too," they both said together. They gave me all a hug before leaving to go do something else.

I have to admit that I felt much better, but I needed Carlisle's input. I ran to his study and stood outside.

"Come in," he said softly.

I walked into his study and sat on the chair in front of his desk.

"Carlisle, what do you have to say about this?"

He folded his hands and leaned back against his chair.

"Bella, in all honesty, I am very pleased that you have found someone. Whatever decision you take, I will fully support you, as long as it is what is most prudent and best for this family. Remember we love you and just please be careful. If he does want to be a part of the family, I will accept him with open arms as a son." I smiled and stood up.

"Thank you dad." I said sincerely. I leaned over the desk and gave him a hug. I left his office and went to go hunt knowing what I was going to do later on needed patience.

**REVIEW!**


	9. Sleeping

**Sleeping**

**BPOV**

I hunted a pair of mountain lions and a doe before I went to the stream nearby and looked at my reflection. My eyes were a shade of honey and light gold. My cheeks were flushed from the hunt, and my brown hair was parted to the side and windblown.

I ran back to the house and took a quick shower. I dressed in my favorite pair of flair jeans and a violet turtleneck. I checked my watch and saw that it was 2:00 A.M. I smiled and jumped out my window to the ground before taking off to his house. I was excited but I was also very nervous. I reached Edward's house and I climbed up the tree near his window. I waited outside in the tree to hear his steady breath and heart beat. He was sleeping.

I Jumped on the roof and opened his opened window. I slid it up gently but the metal was rusty and it made noise. I made a mental note to bring some oil tomorrow. I opened the window enough so I could slip through which is no problem considering that I am rather thin.

I went in the window and carefully listened to see if he was awake.

"Bella," he said clearly. I turned and froze. He's awake?

"Bella," he mumbled. He smiled and turned to face the other way. I relaxed immediately since he was sleeping. I smiled, he talks in his sleep? I walked towards the rocking chair in the corner and sat. I looked around the room and smiled at one of the paintings on the corkboard. I got up and walked towards it. I looked at the carefully drawn picture; it was of what I assumed Dracula. I chuckled and flipped the page over.

_Edward October 31__st__, 1995. _It read on the back. So he was eight when he drew this? I smiled at the pointy triangles he made as fangs popping out of the mouth and the coffin next to him. Hollywood sure does create myths. I folded the picture in two without creasing it and set it next to the rocking chair.

Downstairs I heard the Chief move around and get up, turn off the television and head up the stairs. I ran to the closet and hid inside. There was a little opening so I looked through. The Chief came in and looked at Edward making sure he was alright. He closed the door and left to his room. I came out when I heard the Chief's snores. I sat back in the rocking chair and studied Edward. Before, when I wanted to read his mind, my head started to ache, but I wanted to try again.

I opened my shield and immediately, I could see all his dreams and everything in his head. There were many blurbs of pictures and moments in time. I smiled since they were mostly about me. I can't lead him on though, he needed to avoid me. Was I going to be able to avoid him though? Probably not.

I decided I would tamper with his dreams a bit and set a single thought in his head.

"_It's best not to be friends Edward, I'm dangerous." _ I took an unnecessary breath. He started to move around in his bed but he didn't wake. I felt a deep pain in the pit of my stomach. What did I do? How could I have harmed him like that?

"Bella, I don't care." He said in his sleep. I sighed, what does he mean 'he doesn't care?'

I looked back in his mind and smiled. He was dreaming of us in the middle of the forest lying down and talking. He then turned and kissed me.

"I love you," both Edward and his dream self said. I smiled and planted another thought in his head.

"I love you too." We both smiled and started to kiss again. I smiled and opened my eyes into reality. I was upset, I want to be with him, but I need to avoid him. What am I going to listen to? My heart or my head? I'm slowly falling in love with him.

I opened my mind and searched for the chiefs thoughts. He was anxious about Edward even in his dreams, so I decided I would plant I thought into his head before I left.

"_Edwards alright, he's just sleeping."_ With that he seemed to calm down until he wasn't even dreaming anymore. I got off the rocking chair and picked up the Dracula picture as a souvenir. I walked up to Edward and planted a gentle icy kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight Love," I whispered. I head towards the window and closed it behind me softly, just as the sun was starting to rise.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Regrets, Dancing, and Something New

**Regrets, Dancing, and Something New**

**EPOV**

The next day I woke up feeling strange. I sat up and my dreams came rushing in. I was in a meadow with Bella and we both said 'I love you.' I smiled but there was also this indescribable feeling in the pit of stomach. I closed my eyes and tried to remember the dream more clearly.

"It's best that were not friends, I'm dangerous," that line exactly seemed to stand out the most of all. But when I told her I loved her, it seemed real, and it contained the perfection of her wind-chime voice. I got up reluctantly out of bed, knowing that I wanted to talk with Bella. So I got dressed for school and walked downstairs where I was stopped by Eddie.

"And where do you think you're going son?" He said firmly.

"School…" What's up with Eddie?

"Don't you think you should stay home and get some rest?" he said. Oh yeah, the accident yesterday. How did I forget about it?

"Dad that's absurd I slept for 15 hours yesterday. I'm pretty sure I don't need rest. Besides I have a test today and I don't want to go make it up later," I said.

"Alrighty but if you feel light headed or dizzy come home." I nodded and Eddie let me continue my morning routine.

"I guess I'll go to work if you don't need me son." He said shrugging into his jacket.

"See you later," I said as ate my toast.

After he left, I went to school and parked in my usual spot a little earlier than usual. I waited in my truck as more and more students came in. I saw the silver car come in then and park three spots down from me.

I saw Bella get out of the driver's seat and close the door. She stayed back with Alice and Jasper I think. They seemed to be pushing her into doing something. I smiled at her siblings.

I got out of my truck and walked into school where everyone started to ask me questions about yesterday. I was frustrated with the same questions. 'Are you okay' or 'how'd you save Isabella.'

I kept my word to her though; I wasn't going to say anything about her saving me. Finally when lunch came around I was nervous at seeing Bella.

I walked in with Mike and glanced at her table. She seemed in deep thought.

"_Is he alright?" _Mike thought about me.

I focused on the lunch line but I had lost my appetite, so I just grabbed the usual bottle of orange juice.

"Aren't you hungry Eddie?" Jessica said. I rolled my eyes.

"Jessica I'm alright, and please don't call me Eddie, that's my dad." I walked to the table and sat drinking my orange juice and staring at Bella. When the bell rang for Biology I left first, I wanted to think of all the questions I had for her.

But she didn't speak to me. The rest of the week went by the same way. I was the center of attention and Bella and I never crossed words, merely just to say a "Hello."

Every time someone asked me about the accident, I would explain how I saved her but no one seemed to have seen her. It made me realize that I was the only one who was always aware of Bella. No one else watched her the way I did. How pitiful.

No matter how many times I explained that Bella was the one that needed saving, I never saw any one going up to her and ask, "Are you alright?"

Just like the first day of class, Bella sat as far from me as the table would allow. She ignored me and every once in a while her small hand would turn into a fist. She wished she hadn't pulled me from the path of Tyler's van. It was the only conclusion I had come too. So I observed her. Each day her eyes would become perceptibly darker and when her eyes were the lightest, her cheeks had a hint of rose.

Jessica though, seemed pleased with the obvious coolness between Bella and me. She thought that after I saved Bella, Bella might have warmed up to me and be more than friends. Jessica was excited though, each day she would annoy me before Biology started talking about something unimportant.

One night, Mike called and asked if he could ask Jessica to the dance that was going to be held in two weeks.

"Are you sure you don't mind, I mean I thought you were going to ask her?" Mike persisted though.

"No it's alright, I'm not going," I didn't mind the dancing much, it's just that dances weren't my thing.

"It's going to be fun! Think of all the chicks and their dresses!" Ew, the only person I was interested in was Bella.

"Have fun!" I said enthusiastically before I hung up on him.

The next day I noticed that Mike wasn't his usual self and that he was silent. I was nervous about that, maybe Jessica had turned him down, and I was the last person he would tell. My fears worsened when Mike and Jessica sat faraway from each other. Was Mike rejected?

In Biology, Jessica sat on the corner of my desk and as usual I was only aware to Bella by the intense electricity running through each other.

"So Mike asked me to the dance…" Jessica trailed off. I felt a wave of guilt come over me.

"That's awesome," I said my voice enthusiastic. She frowned, obviously not liking my response.

"Well I told him I had to think about it," It was about me.

"Why would you tell him that?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Because I was wondering if maybe you would go with me."

I paused for a moment, hating more the guilt that came through me. But I saw, from the corner of my eye, Bella's head tilt reflexively in my direction.

"Jessica, tell Mike yes," I said.

"Did you already get asked?"Jessica's eyes flickered in Bella's direction.

"No, I'm not going to the dance at all."

"Why not?" She demanded.

"I'm going to Seattle that Saturday," it now seemed like the perfect time to go. "You should go and say Yes to Mike though to keep him from waiting any longer—it's rude."

"Yeah," she mumbled before going to sit next to Mike. I closed my eyes and willed the guilt out of my system. I opened my eyes and stared at Bella who was staring at me curiously. Mr. Banner started talking and I couldn't stop staring at her. Her golden eyes were burning into my eyes.

"Ms. Cullen?" Mr. Banner asked a question about plants or something.

"The Krebs Cycle," Bella said as she unwillingly turned her attention to the board. When the bell rang, I started to gather to my books as usual.

"Edward?" Bella said softly.

I paused and looked up at her curiously. "Yes?"

She looked down, "Never mind." I let my anger get the better of me though.

"I knew it," I said. She looked back up at me.

"Knew what?"

"You should have just let the van crush me so you could save your regret." She flinched, alarmed by my tone.

"You think I regret saving you?" She whispered at me so no one could hear.

"Yes." I said at a loss for better words.

"You know nothing Edward." She gathered her books and she looked genuinely hurt. I followed her, feeling guilty again.

"Bella!" I shouted at her. She turned around and faced me angry, students around us stared. She walked up to me and grabbed my sleeve while taking me outside where no one could hear us.

"What do you want Edward?" She demanded.

"I'm sorry, I was just mad, and you hadn't talked to me in a while and I just assumed that you felt regret. " I said.

Her anger softened, "Listen Edward, I don't regret saving your life, I really don't. But it's best if we're not friends." She was serious but I didn't believe her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's best if we're not friends, I'm dangerous." I remembered that line from the first dream I had of her.

"Maybe I don't want what's best for me." I said. Her lips twitched fighting a smile.

"I don't think you mean that." She turned and started to leave again.

I let her go, "No I really do mean it, as long as I'm with you," I whispered to myself.

She paused swiftly before she continued walking. Did she hear me?

I turned and went in the other direction to gym. Once inside I changed quickly and went in late to class. Mike and Jessica asked me questions but I just insisted that I went to the nurse for some pain medication. Mike and Jessica had returned to their normal selves when Jessica finally accepted Mike's invitation.

I was lost, why wouldn't she want to be friends? She said she's "dangerous," but what does that mean exactly. On the way to the parking lot after gym, Angela, timidly came up to me.

"Edward?" Angela looked embarrassed. "_Why did I bother asking him anyway? He's not going to take me to the dance." _ Ah I see what she wanted.

"Yes Angela?"

"I was…well I wanted to… Do you want to go to the dance with me?" She sputtered out.

I suppressed in a smile, "Sorry Angela, but I won't be in town that Saturday, I'm going to Seattle."

She frowned, "Oh well, okay." She turned around quickly and left towards the school. Was this going to continue?

I got in my truck and turned to come out the parking lot but there was a silver car there. It was Bella, and she was blocking my path. A hard nock on my window made me turn around where Lauren was. I rolled my window down.

"Yes Lauren?" I said crisp

"Will you go the dance with me Eddie?" She said leaning in the window trying to look sexy, but it was actually pretty disgusting. This can't be happening to me!

"No, I won't be in town that weekend," I said.

"I knew that," She said licking her lips.

"Then why did you bother?"

"Maybe you were just letting them down because maybe you were looking for someone more wild to go with," She said winking.

"No Lauren, now please leave." I rolled my window up and looked behind me. I swear I could see Bella laughing. Then her siblings came down and got in. She turned and left while I got out miffed. Lauren is gross.

The next day at school was better, the dance questions stopped when I made it clear that I wouldn't be going. During lunch out of habit I looked at the Cullen table but only counted four of them. Where was Bella? I grabbed a bottle of orange juice, suddenly feeling very depressed. How do I have such intense feelings for someone who doesn't even want to be friends?

I sat in my table and was considering leaving when Mike caught my attention.

"Isabella Cullen is staring at you." I raised an eyebrow, she's here? I followed Mike's gaze and look at the very end of the cafeteria. Bella was sitting by herself. She motioned with her finger to come.

"Does she mean you?" Mike asked. Of course, she doesn't like you I shook my head.

I got up without answering and brought my bottle of orange juice to the table. I sat in front of her and smiled.

"Well this is new," I commented. She smiled.

"Yes it is," she said

I drank some juice and started the conversation.

"I thought you didn't want to be friends?" I questioned.

"I said it would be best if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be," she tilted her head to the side.

"I'm lost," I admitted.

She got the cap of juice and started to spin it quickly between her fingers.

"I'm tired of trying to stay away from you. It's been almost two months since we talked last and honestly, I want to be with friends," she admitted herself.

"Well me too." I said quickly.

"Listen Edward, I was wondering if two weeks from now, you know the day of the dance, and before you say no let me finish," she said when she saw the look in my eyes of the annoyingness. "I was wondering if you need a ride to Seattle, I'm pretty sure your truck might not make it and well maybe we can get to know each other more," she said while running a hand through her long hair to part it to the side.

"Actually, I think it's a great idea. Sure I accept," I said. An entire day with Bella, that was going to be nice.

"I think your friends are angry with me for stealing you." She said while looking over my shoulder.

"They'll survive," I shook my head at their thoughts. Jessica wanted to come and slap Bella in the face. Mike was jealous I was talking with Bella, it was all chaotic.

"I may not give you back though," she said with a wicked glint in her eyes.

I smiled crookedly and she stared at me. She looked down at her cap smiling. I looked at her again and smiled.

"What are you thinking?" I couldn't read her mind, so I might as well ask.

"Funny you should ask, I was wondering the same thing," Hmmm…how about that. I looked at her brown hair along her shoulder and her pale skin. She was beautiful.

"Well I asked you first."

She looked up and arched a perfect eyebrow.

"I was thinking about you," she said. My cheeks started to burn.

"Same," I admitted.

"What exactly about me," she asked.

"I'm trying to figure out what you are," I said.

Her jaw tightened but her smile stayed in place.

"Any luck with that?"

"Nope." I answered.

She leaned in and smiled, "Do you have any theories?"

"Yes, but I won't tell you," I smiled crookedly again. Our eyes locked and it seemed that she was searching for words.

"How about one?" She whispered while she tilted her head shockingly tempting.

"Too embarrassing." I admitted. These past two months I've been debating whether Bella qualified to be Wonder Woman.

"You ask me a question in return of an answer to my question?" She challenged.

"Alright. Bella can you warn me the next time you decide to ignore me for an extended period of time? I'd like to be prepared."

Her eyes softened and she nodded at me. "Will do. Now tell me just one theory."

Whoops, "Fine, wonder woman." I looked away at the side, blushing a deep scarlet.

She laughed, her voice the sound of bells. "It's alright Edward, in some ways I could be your Wonder Woman," she laughed. "Don't be embarrassed." She placed one of her hands that were enclosed in a glove on my wrist. Electricity ran at the touch. I faced her and she seemed to be filled with curiosity, staring at our contact.

"No it's stupid, I understand." I muttered. She stopped laughing.

"Edward, it's not stupid. I find it kind of flattering," she smiled and she looked down. I smiled back at her.

"Well I'm glad you find it so, because I meant it." She looked up then with an unreadable emotion.

"What if I wasn't the superhero? What if I was the bad guy?" So I guess that's what she means by dangerous.

"Let me tell you something love, I don't care if you are good or not, in my eyes you're Bella. Bella can be and do whatever she wants to do because she's a person." I replayed the sentence in my mind and was a little embarrassed at calling her love involuntarily.

Bella looked at me awed but her expression turned serious. "I think that you should care. I mean don't normal people usually care? If you were smart then you would avoid me." She said bringing up the subject again.

"Well then, as long as being not smart, I can be with you," I said.

"Correct," She smiled and she moved her hand away from my wrist.

"You've also made the subject of my intellect clear too," I said leaning in closely.

"Sorry, it was unintentional," she smile apologetically. She leaned in too. I almost couldn't resist closing the distance and kissing her full lips right then and there.

"Bella, remember about Biology," a small voice said to my left. Bella was mad at the disturbance. She turned and faced the girl.

"Thanks Alice, no need to remind me," she said through her teeth.

"Nice to meet you Edward. You're all Bella ever talks about." My eyebrows rose and I faced Bella.

"Gee thanks Alice, I'll make sure to ruin any plans you have with Jasper tonight, which I know what they are," while tapping her head.

Alice smiled mischievously, "I know" she said tapping her head, "I'll see you later!" She chirped before leaving back to her table.

"I'm all you ever talk about?" I questioned.

"Oh, Alice, she was exaggerating a bit," she said.

"Right, I believe you," I lied, while grinning. "So what is it about Biology?"

"Oh you'll see love. I don't like ruining surprises." She said leaning back into her chair. I looked around and saw people getting up to leave. I must've not heard the bell.

"Let's go then or we'll be late." I said standing up.

"Oh I'm not going today," she said wile spinning the cap again.

"Why not?" I tried not to let the disappointment resonate, but I couldn't help it.

She smiled, "It's healthy to ditch every once in a while."

"Well okay then. See you later." I said while leaving. I was really disappointed I wasn't going to see her in class.

**Please Review! **


	11. Blood Type

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! So here's chapter 11! Hope you like it! It took a while to write to get it just right. This chapter was fun to write especially a scene between two certain girls. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Blood Type**

**EPOV**

I walked into Biology disappointed that I wasn't going to see Bella, but I was also glad. We were at least on speaking turns and so far we were going great. Bella carries a sense of mystery as well as beauty and gracefulness, and it was just so interesting getting to know her.

I walked into Biology late, but it was alright because Mr. Banner hadn't come in yet. I sat in my seat and waited for class to start. Meanwhile, Jessica and Mike were throwing me questioning looks. Well Jessica was throwing me more of a, "What the hell were you doing with Isabella Cullen?" kind of look. I just looked down and avoided their thoughts.

Mr. Banner came in then carrying a large cardboard box. He set it down and picked up his chalk.

"Alright kids, today we will be determining our blood type," He wrote blood type on the board, and then went to the box. Wait, I know my blood type.

"We will be using this to pinch our fingers to draw blood," Mr. Banner walked up to Mike and punctured his finger. I lied my head down. It wasn't the blood that was making me nauseous it was the smell of it. Usually I can stand it, but it was so humid. Mr. Banner passed everything out and told us to figure it out.

"Are you alright Mr. Masen?" the teacher asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just need to lie down for a while," I mumbled.

"Newton! Take Masen to the nurse's office." I heard two sets of feet come towards me.

"Eddie are you okay?" Jessica said to me. Oh great her.

"Come on man, I'll take you to the nurse," I got up and Mike took me outside the science building with Jessica following close behind. Once outside I felt much better, the smell no longer a problem.

"Just let me sit here." I sat on the sidewalk and let the freezing breeze hit my face. The cold made me feel better.

"Sure Eddie? I can bring the nurse here, please Eddie don't faint on me," Jessica was beyond annoying.

"No Jessica, and please don't call me Eddie," I said angry.

I took in a couple deep breaths and felt someone's warm hands on my head, "You're not going to be sick I promise. I'll take care of you Eddie," Jessica said seductively.

"Edward are you okay?" I heard an angelic voice say. This can't be happening. Why was Bella here? I kept my eyes closed.

"Leave _Eddie_ alone Cullen, he's just sick from Biology," Jessica answered.

"Stanley, if I were you, I wouldn't call _Edward_ Eddie. Don't you see that it bothers him? "I felt cool hands to touch my forehead. I opened my eyes at the contact. I was met with two golden eyes staring at me. She was crouching at eye level with me.

"I think he'll survive, but I can take him to the nurse from here," Bella said, still looking into my eyes.

"Isabella, we were sent to take Edward to the nurse, we can do it," Mike said.

"Yeah, besides, I'm pretty sure I should stay with him too, my mom's a nurse and I know how to check for any problems. And I think he would want me to take him instead of you, I mean think about it." Jessica said smugly.

Bella sighed and stood up straight while straightening her jacket, she was annoyed. "Listen Jessica, if you don't remember, your mom works for my dad, remember? My dad's a doctor, and last time I checked, I don't and neither do my siblings for that matter, remember seeing you around. On the second part of your argument, you are the one calling him Eddie over and over after he told you not to. Also I have more of an advantage, I mean think about it," she said while smiling and raising an eyebrow. Jessica's grin turned into a frown.

"_That's hot," _Mike thought.

"Shut up Mike," I said. I froze and closed my eyes. I slipped. He only thought it not actually said it out loud.

"What do you mean?" Mike and Jessica looked confused while Bella was curious, her gaze burned a while in my head. I knew she was getting suspicious but she would never guess this.

"Nothing," I dismissed.

"Cullen, did you think about it yet?" Jessica started again.

"What for? We all know who wins," Bella retorted. Jessica was going to lunge forward to slap Bella but Bella held a hand out.

"Please Stanley, I'm not in the mood, right now I want to take Edward to the nurse," with that Bella stretched out her hand I took it. Her hand was freezing but I shrugged it off. It was really cold and windy anyway and she only had a jacket on. She must be freezing.

I stood up. "Thanks guys I'll let Bella take me, you guys should go learn." Mike turned around not really caring, and grabbed a still furious Jessica and dragged her back to class. Once out of site Bella turned to me.

"Sorry about that, she needed to be put in her place." She said smiling apologetically.

"No its okay, I thought so too," I said.

"Come on let's get you to the nurse," she said with a smile.

"No, I think I should just stay here." I felt better, I was still very nauseous though.

She shook her head, "Unless you want me to start calling you Eddie, you better come with me now," she grabbed my arm and started taking me to nurse's.

"Fine." I amended and started walking with her.

"So how'd you find me?" I asked.

"Oh, I was in my car listening to music, and I heard Mike and Jessica talking to you," she said. Something any normal person does.

"Right," I said. She opened the door for me before I could, and we went in.

"What's wrong?" The nurse asked when I came in.

"Mr. Banner is having us do blood type and Edward was feeling ill." Bella said.

"There's always one," the nurse said shaking her head. "Lie down here"she said pointing to mat. She faced Bella.

"Not to be mean miss, but why were you sent to bring him? Aren't you a little small to do such?" The nurse said.

"Lab partners stick together," she said while grinning. I felt like I was missing some sort of private joke or something.

"I'll get some ice for you." The nurse said and went away. I lied down on the mat and closed my eyes.

I peeked at Bella and she smiled. "Feeling better?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess. Thanks for saving me from Jessica." She chuckled.

"No problem, I'll do it any time," she said. "So what made you feel sick?"

"The smell of blood," I explained. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Humans can't smell blood," Bella said.

"I can, it smells like rust and salt, that's what makes me sick," I said while making a face.

All of a sudden I heard commotion in the front room and another person was being escorted in by Mike.

"Another one?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah, but he had already punctured a hole," Mike explained.

"Come on Edward you'll feel ill again." Bella said while leaving out of the room. I got up quick and followed her out.

Bella smiled, "You listened to me?"

"Well I didn't want to get sick again," I said.

:Mike came up to me then.

"Hey I forgot to tell you, but on Saturday were all going to the beach. It's supposed to be good weather and stuff, want to come?" he asked.

"Yeah sure," I said.

"You can come too Isabella. You can bring your towel and bikini, I heard Lauren and Jessica are…" he said hopeful.

"No thanks Newton, I have plans, and besides, I don't show off my body like Lauren and Jessica do, it's a disgrace to the female population," She said grinning.

"Alright. See ya in gym man," Mike said to me before taking off.

"Gym…" I groaned.

"I can take care of that," Bella said while whispering to me. "Go over there and look ill," she said.

I sat down on a chair and leaned my head against the wall.

"Ms. Cope? May Edward be excused to go home? He still feels ill and I want my father to check him," Bella said in the sweetest concerned voice. Ms. Cope smiled, and she kept glancing between me and Bella.

"Of course Miss Cullen. Would you need a pass to get out of class?"She asked.

"No, I have Ms. Pero, she won't mind." Bella said.

"Alright, take care of him," Ms. Cope said.

"Of course," Bella said. "Come on Edward." I got up and followed Bella, while trying to ignore Ms. Cope's disgusting thoughts. No way was I going to stop reading minds now that I'm with Bella though.

I faced her and whispered, "So, disgrace to the human population huh?" I teased her.

"Edward, trust me when I say that Jessica and Lauren will find a way of being topless by the end of the day. We all know it, it's happened before. They are a disgrace, throwing themselves at men," she whispered back slightly ticked off.

"Ok, ok, I just asked." I said.

I walked outside with Bella and looked up at the sky, letting the rain fall on me.

I started walking in the direction of my truck.

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard Bella say behind me.

"Home…" I spun around and was met with Bella's face.

"Did you not hear me say that I was going to take you home? Come on," she said.

"What about my truck?" I said.

"I'll have Jasper bring it over." She said without a second thought.

"Alright," she smiled, probably because I didn't fight with her about it. I followed her to the Volvo and got in. She turned the engine on and lowered the music and turned the heater higher. She pulled out of the parking space and I recognized the tune playing.

"Clair de Lune?" I asked.

"You know Debussy?" She said curiously.

"Yes I do, I know most of his music." I said. "My mom plays some around the house, and I play some of his music on the piano." I admitted.

"You play?" She said even more surprised.

I smiled, "Yeah I've been playing since I was five. That makes twelve years."

"That's amazing, "she said gently. She probably has another story behind that.

We didn't talk much, we just let the music play. I looked out the window, and saw the blurs of green and brown; I figured we were going very fast.

"Why did you start playing?" She asked.

"My mother Elizabeth, or Liz, made me. But I had always wanted to learn." I said honestly.

"Interesting, me too," she smiled. "How does your mom look like?" she wondered.

"She has brown eyes and brown hair, she's pale, but she's very pretty," I said, I looked more like my dad.

"I look more like my dad," she said. "In fact probably the only thing that was similar like my mom is my complexion. My dad was the one with curly black hair and brown eyes. And if you saw my parents standing next to me, you would see," she said.

"What happened to your parents?" I asked.

"They died many years ago," she said sadly.

"But you love you adopted parents?" I said.

"Carlisle and Esme? Yes, I couldn't ask for anyone better in the world." Her eyes shone, she truly meant it. The car stopped and Bella turned the engine off, we were already at Eddie's house.

"What about your siblings?" I asked.

"My siblings are great. We all usually get along," she grinned. "But my siblings can be very mad, especially if they have to wait in the rain for me," she said apologetically.

"Oh sorry," I said, not willing to leave yet.

"I'm guessing you'll want your truck before the Chief gets home too? You don't want him finding about Biology."She said knowingly.

"He probably already knows. There are no secrets in Forks," I chuckled.

"Yeah, right," She laughed. I was missing something again.

I opened the door and started to leave.

"Edward?" I heard Bella say as she opened the window.

"Yes?" I said.

"Take care," she said smiling softly.

I smiled crookedly, "Sure, Bella. Won't I see you tomorrow though?"

She frowned slightly, "Actually no, Jasper and I starting the weekend early. Were going camping in Goat Rocks just south of Rainer," she said. I didn't know she was into camping.

"Alright, see you then," I said turning around slowly and walking up to the porch. I watched her drive away in the rain. I went to my room and changed to something comfortable and dry.

With my spare time, I cooked something good for Eddie; pasta. When I looked out the window, waiting for my truck, it all of a sudden appeared there. I didn't even hear the loud roar of the engine, which surprised me intensely.

Eddie came home and luckily he knew nothing about my incident, so we ate dinner together in peace.

"Dad why does Mom call you Eddie? I mean if someone calls me that, I don't like it, in fact I'm not fond of the nickname. How do you like it?" I had always wondered about it. Bella and Jessica's argument came back in my mind.

Eddie put his fork down and interlaced his hands. "Well son, your mom, Liz, back in high school when we were together, she thought that 'Edward' was a handful. When we started go out together, she gave me the nickname and it stuck since then. This nickname and you are probably the only things I have left from your mother," Eddie picked up his fork and started eating again.

The only reason he never went back to Edward was because of Liz? Even after all these years, Eddie still hasn't been able to get over Liz. Wanting to change the subject I asked him something else.

"Dad, do you know what a Goat Rocks is? I heard it's just South of Rainer, some kids were talking about camping there," I asked.

"I wouldn't go camping there, too many bears and mountain lions," he said concerned.

"Oh, well that's okay." Why would Bella and Jasper go camping there?

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! (they help me grow as a writer).**


	12. La Push

**Hey everyone, I am really sorry that i have not updated in a while! College applications and school are preventing me from writing, but i do hope you keep reading!**

******NOTE**** to make things easier, notice that thoughts will ALWAYS be in italics. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but i sure wish I did!**

**La Push**

EPOV

Bella and Jasper were not at school the next day like she said. I knew it, but I still hung to that string of hope. But at lunch, she wasn't there and it finally settled that she wasn't going to show up. Mike and everyone else kept talking about the trip to La Push tomorrow. It looked like it was going to be 65 degrees with mostly cloudy skies, apparently acceptable weather for the beach here in Forks. Jessica couldn't stop talking about how she had been saving a bikini from her trip to California last year just for an occasion like this.

Lauren apparently had the same issue going on like Jessica. Lauren gave every possible detail about this suit. Honestly, why would she wear that? Its going to be 65 and not 100 degrees. Women, I shook my head. It was like Bella had said, a disgrace to the female population. But honestly, the only person I would like to see in a bikini was Bella. But she wasn't going, so Lauren and Jessica didn't interest me at all.

Later at night when I told Eddie about my trip, he was excited for me to go and get out of the house and not be alone. Partly because he had made fishing trip plans for tomorrow too.

The next day I got up early surprised to see that all though it was mostly cloudy, the sun did peep through a little bit. I got in my truck with my towel, swimming trunks and wife beater shirt on. I drove to Mike's parent's hardware store and saw that everyone was almost here. I was talking to Mike when Jessica and Lauren came up to us. They were wearing some sort of sundress or something over their bikini, of course though, the dress showed enough to reveal just about everything. Mike kept oggoling them while I felt like I had just thrown up a little.

I may be a man, but it disgusted me how they treated themselves like sluts, not offense to anyone or them, but it's true. When Eric arrived, we all piled into three different cars. I sat next to Tyler, trying to avoid Jessica and Lauren's attempts to sit next to me.

It was a short ride over to La Push's First Beach. Everyone was excited, yelling out the windows, singing along to the music on the radio, Jessica even tried dancing out of the sunroof. It was great. When we got to the beach, everyone divided themselves up into groups, the people who would stay at the beach, the ones who wanted to go to the ocean, and a group to go hiking to find the tidal pools. I decided I wanted to go hiking and went with them last minute before Jessica and Lauren could see.

The hike was nice, it helped me relax some, distract myself from thinking about Bella. I stayed towards the middle of the hiking group, I didn't want to be too far behind, but I didn't want to get lost either. I saw the fishes and the other marine life in the pools, it was interesting. The hike back was even more quick, but I could see that our little group had expanded with some kids from the reservation. I went and sat on a log next to Mike who was being awfully quite. A small girl came up to our little group, which included Lauren, Tyler and a couple others from the reservation.

The girl sat across from me and smile, I couldn't help but roll my eyes internally, again with the fascination of the new kid.

"Hey I'm Leah," she said in a high pitched voice, she can't be no more than 14 or 15 at least.

"I'm Edward," I said quickly.

"I believe you know my dad, Billy Black? He sold Eddie our old truck," Ah Billy sounded familiar Leah…

"I know Billy, I didn't know he had another daughter?" I said.

"Oh well you know my older twin sisters then, anyways, how's the truck running so far?" she said. I looked at her tawny black eyes, and her jet black mid-shoulder length hair. Her skin was a deep russet color, almost red but not quite.

"It's great, I didn't know you rebuilt the engine," I said, just to make conversation.

"Oh well yeah, I love to fix cars and everything. You haven't seen a 1998 Volkswagen Rabbit engine have you?" She said wiping the sweat of her forehead.

"No, but I'll keep an eye out for it," I said smiling.

"Oh, Eddie I didn't know you knew Leah," Lauren said.

"Yeah, her dad sold me my truck," I finished trying to make it clear I didn't want to talk to her.

"_Eh, whatever. That girl is from the reservation, she has no chance against me. Besides she looks thirteen," _Lauren thought. Why out of all people am I listening to her thoughts? I didn't even notice that I was reading everyone mind. It was getting harder and harder to control that, but for some reason, I could ignore the voices and focus to a point where I wouldn't notice that I was reading everyone's mind subconsciously. Like now.

"Anyways, Eddie, I was just telling Tyler how it's sad that no one thought to invite the Cullens, Eddie," she said, obviously making me the bad guy.

"The Cullens? They don't come here?" Said an older looking guy, probably 19 or 20, from the reservation. I looked at Leah, she didn't like him obviously, I didn't need to read her thoughts to know that. But I was curious, why don't they come here? It sounded to me more like there not welcomed here. I looked into the guy's mind, but he has let go of the thought and was just thinking about how tired he was. Maybe I could pry it out of Leah, she knew why, she had a flashback in her thoughts of something, and I was going to have to get it out of her.

"Leah, do you want to take a walk with me?" I said in the most tempting voice I could manage.

"Sure!" She said. She got up and followed me as we walked down along the shore; my plan was formed, and since she had shown interest on me, I knew what I had to do.

"So you're 16 or 17?" I said smiling.

"Actually no, I just turned 15 in December," she said blushing. _His smile is so cute. _

"Oh, well that's fine, so that kid, don't you think he's a little old to be hanging around with a bunch of high schoolers?"I asked curiously.

"Oh you mean Sam? He's 19, but yeah I still don't know why he hangs around with us anyways." She said dismissively.

"What did he mean by 'The Cullens don't come here'? I mean it is a public beach right?" She giggled and smiled.

"Well we have some sort of legend, but I' not supposed to tell anyone," she said apologetically. _I'm pretty sure I can make an exception for him…_

"I can keep a secret," I said smoldering her black eyes with my green ones. Her thoughts were incoherent as she stared at me

"Well, o-o-okay." She said stuttering but looking down. "Its supposed to be a scary story, so tell me what you think?" She said winking. I guess my shameful flirting was working. Ick.

"Alright," I said nodding once.

"Well supposedly we're descendants of wolves, you know werewolves?" she said.

"Wolves?" I decided to read her mind and just go with what I saw in her thoughts to answer my questions.

"Yes wolves. We have many enemies, but the main ones are called the Cold Ones. You're people call them Vampires." Why was she telling me this, and how does have anything to do with the Cullens?

"Vampires are supposedly really fast, super strong, enhanced senses, and are pale and don't come out in the sun for some reason." I kept these details in mind.

"Long ago my great grandfather, Ephraim Black, he was supposedly a werewolf. As the leader, he was one day leading the pack through the usual perimeters, when he came across a small coven of Vampires. They claimed themselves to be good, that they only drank animal blood, and wouldn't harm any humans. My grandfather decided that they were somewhat harmless but needed great attention. He was interested and decided to trust them because of their eyes. They're eyes were gold, not red like the usual Vampire. The vampires later explained that it was because of their animal blood diet, but anyways, the vampires and werewolves made a treaty. The treaty established a boundary line, it also stated that these Vampires could not bite any human and no one vampire or werewolf is allowed to cross the boundary line without permission. If anyone breaks the treaty, a war will erupt. But the Cold Ones who came here and made the treaty left, but now they are back," she said in an eerie tone.

"What does that have to do with the Cullen's?" I pressed, but at the same time trying to look a little frightened.

"The Cold Ones from my story and the Cullens are the same ones," she said smiling after a brief pause. Leah just said the Cullens were vampires, do I believe her? She seemed like she was telling a story, but legends and this one that happened not too long ago.

"What do you think of the story?" She seemed hopeful, and I might as well help her.

"I think you're amazing story teller. Do you think it's true, the story?" I asked, even though I knew the answer

"Its just a legend Edward, stories." She said rolling her eyes. I on the other hand wasn't going to drop the subject quickly.

"True, we should get back to the group before they start worrying for us." I said smiling. "Thanks for the story, it was truly scary," I said.

"No problem, I have many more I would like to share some time," she said excited.

"Awesome," I said, even though I really wasn't as interested. The Cullens, vampires or not? Leah and I walked back to the group, but it looked like everyone from my group was packing up to go, so I gathered my stuff and got in the car. I sat in the very back next to Tyler again, though this time it was pretty disturbing considering that he and Lauren were having an intense make-out session. Once Mike dropped us off at his hardware store, all of us said bye one by one and drove home.

The entire drive, I couldn't help but think about the legend. Is it true? I needed to clear my mind, and thank god Eddie wasn't home. I went straight to my room, showered and lied on my bed.

My thoughts were invaded by Bella, so I turned to my side to get out my old CD player. I popped in a CD with a mix of my favorite songs. I turned up the volume and plugged in the headphones. My thoughts were only dedicated to the music, I had even stopped hearing the thoughts of the neighbors down the street. I smiled and drifted to sleep.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	13. A-Z

**Hey everyone! Long time no see! I am so sorry about it. This chapter is short but it is only short just to warm you guys up to this story again and to what is coming very soon! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer :)**

**A-Z**

**EPOV**

The next day I woke up feeling refreshed until all my memories from the previous day came back to me. I got up and threw the covers to the side and sat up. I ran a hand through my hair; everything Leah had said sounded more like the truth and not a legend to me. Only one way to know.

I walked over to my window and saw that Eddie's cruiser was gone, probably on a fishing trip again. I walked over to my ancient computer and turned it on. Knowing that it would take at least an hour just to load up, I went downstairs and made myself a bowl of cereal. I washed my plate and went up to my room again. On the computer screen were about 10 different ads. I went to the search bar and typed in "vampire".

I ignored all the Hollywood sites, and looked for an informational site. I landed on one, "Vampires A-Z"; it looked promising so I clicked on it, once again clicking the "X" on the ads that popped up.

I got to the website and was surprised at how simple it looked. I clicked on the different letters of the alphabet, reading and reading everything. There was a story about an old vampire who drank people of their blood. There were stories of children who massacred entire towns. As I read I kept my own observations of the Cullen's in my mind. But none of them seemed to fit at all.

I looked at the clock on my bed stand; it read 1:27 PM. I spent almost 6 hours reading about vampires? I'm stupid, there are no such things as vampires. Maybe the Cullen's have a great gene pool and that's all. I blushed slightly; maybe I pay attention to them too much. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I got up and decided to go for a walk.

I went down the stairs where it was still silent and dark, and picked up my jacket from where I had left it the day before. I walked out into the cold. Luckily, it was just drizzling. I walked down the steps from my porch and walked to the left, following the path into the forest. I walked and walked, only hearing the rain pound on the ground. I couldn't even hear anyone's thoughts anymore. It was nice, peaceful, and quiet.

I stumbled around a twig, until I found a good log to sit on. I looked at the green moss covering the log and took off my jacket to place on the log. I sat down and thought about everything I had done back at home.

Am I sure anything of what I read even applies to the Cullen's. Could they really be Vampires? No one story that I read even were remotely close to what I know of the Cullen's. For one, the Cullen's were really fast, strong, charming, intelligent, and probably a lot more. They also all had those strange golden eyes that would turn black after a while.

What would I do if they really were vampires? Bella, how could I ever stop or be separated from her. Every day I would look at her and often find myself thinking about her. What will happen when they find out I know? Will the big guy, Emmett, kill me or make me disappear?

I sat and thought about it. The rain started to get harder and I finally came to my decision. It doesn't matter that they are vampires. For one I know that for sure that vampires or not, they were supernatural. And second, I liked Bella. I liked her a lot more than as a friend.

Bella is beautiful, how could anyone not be fascinated by how beautiful and amazing she is? I smiled as I thought of her. Was I in love? I have never ever experienced something like this. How do I even know what love even means? I mean I have never really been with a girl, I was always asked out on dates and stuff but I always said no. Why now? Why when I moved to Forks did I fall hard for her, Bella of all women? I surely had no chance with her, but maybe just maybe I could get closer to her. I wanted to be there for her forever.

I looked up at the sky and saw how it was getting late again. I sat up and started moving my stiff legs in the direction of the house. My mind was made up know. I like Bella a lot, and I need her more than ever.

**See you soon (Saturday or Sunday) :)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	14. Thoughts

**Long time no See! Here's another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Thoughts**

**BPOV**

_I wonder what Edward is doing right now. What if he drowned in the ocean? Or he got lost? Or he—_

"Bella whatever you are thinking, stop it. Stop being all panicky. Edward will be alright," Jasper shouted to me from my left.

I groaned and jumped from my place up on the tree to the soft ground.

"Jasper, I can't help it! I'm sorry if I'm boring you with the same thing over and over." I sat on a rock and looked at the setting sun. I heard a muted thud and then Jasper's arm around me.

"It's alright Bells, I understand, it's just tough being away from him. But you could at least drink a little more before we go back." I leaned into him, not wanting to do anything.

"Jasper, can't we just stay here? I'm so confused. Why would he want to be with someone like me? I know Edward and I are hardly friends, but what if I ruin our relationship? How am I sure he likes me? I love him, and what if I get rejected and what if I—,"

"Wow, Bella, calm down. You're channeling your inner human. Come on, he likes you just as much as you do to him. I know for sure. It will not ruin anything; it might even strengthen your relationship. Don't be afraid. Be careful and wary of your actions, but don't be afraid of your emotions," Jasper sent some soothing waves to me and I gladly accepted it.

"Thanks Jazz, you always know what to say," I hugged him and got up."Might as well finish hunting," I said.

"I'll race ya. First one to drink and get home wins a wish," Jasper said. I lowered into my crouch and winked.

"Go!" I yelled and we both shot off into the forest. I opened my senses and let my vampire self come out. I jumped up on a branch and started jumping until I heard a faint animal heartbeat. I stopped and crouched, my eyes zeroing in on an elk. My throat started to burn. I smirked and sensed Jasper near me, probably trying to get _my _kill. I put up my shield, momentarily shielding him from my emotions.

I pounced the 47 yards that were between me and the elk and I quickly drained him. I jumped on one more to fully satisfy myself before taking off to the house. Now Jasper was a great hunter, but I was smaller and more flexible, I could run a lot faster than him. I leaned forward, watching the trees fly by. I heard the trickling of the river that ran behind the house. I jumped up grabbed a branch and swung myself into my open window. I sat on my bed and listened. Thirteen and a half seconds later I hear Japer run in.

I chuckle softly, he hears me and groans.

"Damn it Bells, I let you win!" He said running up to my room.

"Right, right, that's what you always say," I smiled and went downstairs to my piano.

I played the new song that I had been writing, and got lost in it. The soft patter of Esme's footsteps interrupted my trance and I looked up to smile at her. My hands immediately switched to her favorite song. When it was over, I put my hands on my lap and invited Esme to sit next to me.

"How are you doing sweetie?" Esme held one of my hands.

"Hunting was good, and I talked with Jasper, I feel a lot better," I smiled my brightest to make sure she believed me.

"That's great Bella. That means you won't leave again right?" Esme's golden eyes pleaded to me.

"I won't leave ever again, I promise mom," I hugged her tight. I didn't like leaving and I don't want to anymore. She kissed my cheek and got up to go read.

I smiled to myself and looked at my hands.

"_Bella. Do it! It's fine!" _Alice thought to me. That little pixie knew what I was smiling about.

"_Alright, Alice. But please remind Jasper about the wish. Hangout over his head and convince him that he will not see it coming" _It took only Alice to make Jasper really freak out.

"_Of course Bells."_ She said.

I got up from the stool, and looked at the clock on the wall. 2:29 AM. Charlie would be asleep and no doubt Edward would be.

I ran to his house eager to make sure he was safe in his bed sleeping. I jumped up to his window and internally sighed when I saw his figure on his bed. The wind got stronger all of a sudden and strangely Edward's scent hit me, but it was coming from the forest. I got down and started to follow his scent. I walked quickly and went in deep through the forest. It suddenly stopped at a trunk. It circled the trunk and lead back to the house.

"_Oh Edward. Why oh why would you go out in to the forest alone? Don't do it again, you don't know what you might find," _I planted these thoughts in his mind; hopefully having these words in his unconscious would make him not do it again. I ran up to the house and looked in his window. I lifted it up slowly and slipped in. I sat on his bed and felt a small headache coming on again.

Edwards is special, I concluded. He can do something, although I'm not sure what, he can do something and it interferes with me. The headache all of a sudden disappeared and I could see in his mind. He was dreaming. He was having a nightmare. Although I felt bad for him, I knew it was best for him. Obviously my words about the forest had affected him. For some reason though, his mind shut off from mine and I didn't get a headache.

I saw him turn restlessly. I started to feel guilty. Maybe it was too bad of an idea planting those thoughts in him.

"_It's ok, trust me. It's for your own good,"_ I thought to him. Immediately, his body relaxed and I could see in his mind again, but he wasn't dreaming or anything.

I sat on his bed and stayed there a long while.

"Bella," I heard Edward mumble in his sleep. I smiled and bit my lip, an old human habit I still had, and was happy he said my name in his sleep.

I looked at my watch, 5:13 AM. I knew he would wake soon, so I got up reluctantly and went over to him. I kissed his forehead and covered him with a blanket. I went to the window and jumped out. I should have been more careful thought because I heard the front door handle struggle a little bit. I quickly jumped up in a tree and watched as Chief Masen got out to his cruiser and drive away to work. I headed home, using the braches like I liked to.

I jumped up the balcony by my room and went in. I showered, washing all the dirt of myself and hair. I put on a silky ivory shirt and jeans along with my crème colored Sperrys. Alice had told us it was going to be sunny Monday and Tuesday, so I had no school today. I decided I might as well read all day today and play the piano.

I read a good history book Jasper had recommended but that only took about an hour, so I ran in the forest and hunted a small deer. I was utterly bored. I wanted to do nothing but talk to Edward. I went up to my room and just thought about him.

Night and dawn soon came again and I was still thinking of him.

"_Today around 5 would be a good time to get your dress for the gala dinner. Edward will be in Port Angeles, you should keep an eye out on him then." _ Alice chimed in my head.

"_Thanks Alice"_ I went downstairs to find Esme, who gave me some things to take to the dry cleaners. I jumped in my Volvo and started my journey to Port Angeles.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
